Musics Phantasm
by ArchMageStorm
Summary: Danny can't take what's happening in his life anymore and kills himself. He expects a peaceful rest for all eternity but knowing the universe that is most unlikely. He comes back as a full ghost with a whole new set of powers! What are they? Well read and find out! This is my first story so please R&R! Rated T because of suicide. Discontinued (See my profile for more info)
1. Chapter 1

Music's Phantasm

 **Hello everyone! Please note this is my very first story so please go all out with the criticism! I hope you enjoy! Please know that this was inspired by The Time Masters apprentice by Raesoul and Taken too soon by WeepingAngelX! I don't know if this will be a DannyXEmber story, if you want it to be one then okay but I WILL NOT WRITE LEMONS! Thank you for your time. Enjoy! Also I don't own Danny Phantom or the cover image! I WISH I OWNED DP THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE EPISODES!**

Normal dialogue looks like this

 _Thinking looks like this_

 **Authors note looks like this**

 _ **Letters or other things like that look like this**_

Ends and Beginnings

 **Danny's POV**

Ever since the accident I always thought I would go down fighting. Not like this. Not by taking my own life. Everything became too much for me to handle. I was balancing school, ghost fighting, the constant hate I was getting from the media and most recently my friends drifting apart from me and my parents are always working and never giving any attention to Jazz and I. Sam and Tucker were my friends and they were helping me through everything but they changed… Or maybe I changed. I don't really know. _"I guess it's time. Mom and Dad are asleep, Jazz is at college and the ghosts are quiet. I'll write them a note. Not that they really deserve it."_. It's better this way. Sam, Tucker and Valerie can take care of the ghosts when I'm gone and my parents never really cared, no more being shoved into lockers and getting beat up. Even if I can fight back I needed to keep my secret of being Danny Phantom safe. Time to write that note.

 _ **For Everyone**_

 _ **I'm only writing this because I think you might want an explanation for me killing myself. The answer? All of you. Now before I tell you anything else, Jack and Maddie you should know that I, your only son am Danny Phantom. The same ghost boy you have been hunting for the past two years. You probably don't believe me but I don't care, believe what you want.**_

 _ **Sam and Tucker- You were my best friends and I would have gone through hell and back again for you guys. I don't know what happened or what I did for you guys to just start ignoring me. Don't think I haven't seen you talking to Dash and the other A-listers, I don't care, but it still hurt at first. Tucker I also know you changed my grades from B's and C's to D's. Sam I loved you but I saw the look in your eyes when you and Tucker kissed just to get on my nerves. So to you two goodbye and good riddance.**_

 _ **Mom and Dad- You were never there for me or Jazz. Whenever I got hurt Jazz would be the one to fix me up. You are always working and working. The first thing I can remember you saying to me is "not now sweetie, mommy's busy". I never really got to know my own mother. Jack you are the most clueless person I have ever known. How can you not see that Vlad hates your guts? The first thing I remember you saying was something about fudge. You yelled it so loud according to Jazz (and I my own personal opinion) it's a miracle I didn't go deaf. Also all the insults you threw at Phantom, even if you didn't know it was me it still hurt for my parents to say that to someone. Quick lesson for you "experts" in ghosts; we have emotions and we can feel pain. So to you to I say goodbye and good riddance.**_

 _ **Vlad- I have no idea why I'm writing to you but whatever. Just thought I should let you know I would have liked to learn about my ghost powers from you if you didn't demand I forsake my father. Although if you were to ask me now I would probably say yes. Goodbye you old fruitloop.**_

 _ **Jazz- You're the only one I'm going to miss. I'm sorry that you won't have a little brother anymore. Please don't neglect your studies because of me. This was not your fault in the slightest. I love you Jazz and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you alone. Goodbye Jazz, I'll miss you.**_

 _ **-Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**_

"Well that's done now all that's left to do is the deed" I said to myself. I took one last look at the picture of Sam, Tucker, Jazz and my parents and instead of smiling I scowled. I used my ghost ray and made a cross in the centre of the picture before getting up and going to the bathroom. _"Mom's sleeping pills. You'll need pills to help you sleep if you're sleeping next to Jack Fenton"._ I took the pill bottle, poured out most of the pills and went to my room. " _I don't think the pills by them self are enough of an insurance so I need to do something extra. I guess a knife to both my wrists will help enough. It's time."_ I threw the pills into my mouth and swallowed them with water. I took a knife I got from the kitchen and cut my wrist. I winced but I know I've been through worse. I slit my other wrist and lay down on my bed. I smiled knowing that nobody is here to stop me. I close my eyes and feel the pills taking effect and I drift off into eternal slumber.

"Wake up Daniel"

* * *

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Absolutely Amazing? YOU ABSOLUTE NERD! Who knows where he's from? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys made me feel so giddy and smilely with your reviews! Thank you very much! I love how Mr Guest thinks it was Vlad. It might have been, it might not have… :P Anyhoo thanks again and enjoy the chapter! Remember that I will accept all kinds of feed back and I will not be upset….. Ok maybe I will a little bit but meh. Enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom or the picture! I should probably mention Phantom Planet never happened.**

Chapter 2: Preperations and Mourning

 **Maddie POV: You thought it would be Danny's didn't you :P**

I woke up to the sound of Jack snoring. I love him but really, we need to find a way to get rid of his snoring. It could wake up the whole planet! I yawned and looked at my alarm clock. _"Ugh 7:34. Way too early to wake up. Well, might as well start making breakfast"_. I got up and walked down the stairs passing Danny's room. I started making pancakes for Jack and Danny. "Danny! Breakfast is almost ready!" I shouted. I finished making the pancakes and still no Danny. _"Where is that boy?"_ "Morning Mads. Yes! Pancakes! I love you honey!" Jack hollored in his usual deafening voice. "Morning love. Have you seen Daniel? I called him but he hasn't come down yet" I questioned him. "No sorry Mads he might still be asleep. Hey are we going to continue working on the new Fenton bazooka!? That bad boy will rip apart those pesky ghosts molecule by molecule! Especially that Ghost Boy!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his ranting then frowned at still no Danny. "Jack, I'm going to go get Daniel. Asleep or not he still has school" I stated.

 **LINE BREAKER IS HERE**

I walked up the stairs to Danny's bedroom door and opened the door. "Daniel breakfast is-" I stopped mid sentence and stared wide eyed and then screamed. I heard Jack bolt up the stairs and before he could say anything I screamed "OH MY GOD Jack! It's Danny, look!" he looked and I could tell he wanted to scream too but I could see he was holding it back for me. I rushed to Danny's bedside and inspected his wounds. _"Cuts on both wrists. He did this on purpose. But why?"_ I looked on his nightstand and saw a note. With shaking hands and tears pouring down my face uncontrolably, I grabbed it and started to read its contents. "No… no no no no! Danny!" Jack took the letter from my hands and he had the same reaction as me. I was on my knees sobbing in pain, Jack wrapping his arms around my trembling figure. "Jack this is our fault! If we had just given him the attention he deserved and not always putting him down because of his grades we might have been able to prevent this!" I cried. Jack got up and went back down stairs and I heard him on the phone. _"He's probably calling Danny's friends. What on earth was Danny talking about? He can't have been the Ghost boy! It's scientifically impossible!"_ I heard Jack enter the room again. "Mads I called Danny's friends and they're on their way. I also called 911. They are on their way as well." He spoke sadly.

 **THE ALL MIGHTY LINE BREAKER OF MIGHT IS HERE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sam POV:**

I was reading a book I got from my favorite gothic library when my phone rang. "Hello?" I spoke into my phone. "Hi Sam? It's Danny's dad. We need you to get here now. It's about Danny." He said in a rushed tone which worried me slightly. "Um ok Mr. Fenton, I'll be right there". I wondered what was going on. Given what Tucker and I did to Danny I don't think he'll be too happy to see us but it sounded important. I was walking towards the Fenton's place when I saw Tucker in front of me. "Hey Tucker! You get called too?" I yelled. "Yeah, wonder what sounded so important that Mr. Fenton would call us. It's not like we've been too great to Danny lately". I shrugged not really sure what to say. We were approaching Fenton Works when we saw an ambulance. _"Wonder what that's doing there. Wait.."_ It dawned on me why they could be there. "Tucker… On the phone Mr. Fenton said it involved Danny. You don't think that's there because.." I trailed off and he looked at me. We started running and when we got to the front door we saw Danny being zipped up in a body bag. I gasped and rushed to the Fentons who looked like a wreck. "Mr and Mrs Fenton what happened to Danny!? Why is he in a body bag!?" I demanded. They didn't say anything, they just handed me a note which has Danny's handwriting on it. I quickly read through it and my knees buckled. Tucker grabbed the note and started reading. _"We did this.. What is wrong with us? He was our best friend! Why did we torment him!?"_ I kept on asking myself over and over. Tucker was on his knees as well. We were both crying, me more so than him. He came over to me and he hugged me. We both need it. I think he has the same trail of thought as me judging from the look on his face. "Tucker we were terrible friends, weren't we? What were we thinking changing his grades and tormenting him like we did? What is wrong with us, please tell me you have an answer!?" I whisper yelled. He just looked at me and shook his head with tears falling down the side of his face.

 **LINE MUST BE BROKEN OR ALL IS LOST! Feel free to all out with Reviews**

 **Valerie POV**

 _One week later_

It's been a week since it was announced on the news that Danny is dead and that he was Phantom. I can't believe that all this time I was hunting the guy I had a crush on. Now I'll never be able to apologize to him. The funeral is giving off this sad vibe, but that's to be expected. People from school are here, Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star are here. I bet it's only because Danny was Phantom and they want to say goodbye to their hero. Stupid A-listers. I can't believe I was ever one of them. Vlad was here too, giving a speech but I wasn't paying attention until he said we can come up to say goodbye to him before he's buried. It was my turn to say goodbye. "Danny I know I can never say this to you in person because of this but I need to do this, for closure… you know. I'm so sorry for hunting you Danny. If I had known that you were Phantom I never would have hunted you, I would have teamed up with you and we could have done good work together. I also never really got over my crush on you and now I'll never be able to tell you that. I just hope that you're happy wherever you are now. Rest in peace Danny" I finished. _"While I can never see him again at least I have a bit of closure. Goodbye Danny, I'll miss you"_. Dannys friends and family had already said their piece. I don't think Sam and Tucker will recover anytime soon. I know what they did to Danny. Maybe I should try and become friends with them, for Danny. Everyone brought flowers, even me. Sam brought some nice purple lilacs, Tucker brought some white lillies and his parents brought some roses. I had a whole bunch. Tiger lillies, lilacs, roses and my own personal favorite the bird of paradise **(look them up they really look like birds)**. I started walking to Sam and Tucker. They looked at me with confused and sad expressions. "Hey guys. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it. Maybe we could go through this together?" I gave them hopeful looks and they nodded. I gave them a small smile and we walked together.

 **THE HOLY LINE BREAK IS HERE! REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALL SMITE YOU!**

 **Vlads POV**

When I heard that Daniel had died I was shocked to say the least. Then at the funeral Maddie gave me a letter and said that part of it was addressed to me and that Daniel had written it before he commited suicide. I was surprised when I read it, I didn't think Daniel's friends would do that to him. When I read that he would have liked to learn from me I felt a tug at my heart. _"Daniel if only I hadn't been such a fool. We could have had some kind of father/son relationship and you would have been happy and maybe… In the beginning I would have tried to turn you still but now I see that if I hadn't been such a pain the neck you might have come to me instead of choosing this"._ When I saw what Daniel wrote about his parents I felt my blood boil more than it normally does when I see that baffoon Jack. If only the little badger had come with me. This could have been avoided and I would have gained an apprentice. After the funeral I went back to my mansion in Wisconsin and a sudden realization came to mind. I transformed into my ghost half and flew down to my secret lab to find Skulker waiting for me. "Plasmius! Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!" he yelled at me. "Calm yourself Skulker, I was at Daniels funeral!" He looked at me with a mix of shock and curiousity. "The ghost child is dead? What happened? Who got to him before I could!?" he questioned. "Nobody got to him Skulker. The boy took his own life". He looked at me with wide eyes. "Now that you know that I want you to conduct a search for any new ghosts that could appear in the Ghost Zone. It stands to reason that since the little badger was half human his ghost half must have been sent to the Ghost Zone" he commanded. He pondered this for a second. "Yes alright fine it will be done. But only because I still want the ghost child's pelt on my wall!" I mentally cringed at the thought. "Yes yes Skulker off you go. Your new upgrades are in the corner over there, take them and leave" I told him. He nodded, grabbed his upgrades and went back through my ghost portal. _"With any luck I can locate Daniel as a full ghost and have a little chat with the boy"_.

 **WHOOPIE LINE BREAK!**

 **Sam POV**

I was laying in my queen sized bed still asking myself the same questions I was asking myself a week ago. _"Why did I do that? Why did I torment Danny like that? He was my best friend but Tucker and I still treated him like he was nothing. Tucker and I sharing a kiss just to get on Danny's nerves when I knew he had a crush on me. Getting Tucker to change his grades so much that he would be held back a year. We even started talking to Dash and the other A-listers to see if we could join them so they would stop torturing us. Why? Why did we do it!?"_. I was thinking about what I could change in my wardrobe when one of the maids my parents hired came to call me for dinner. I mentally sighed and got out of bed. When I arrived at the dining room my parents gave me a worried glance. "Samantha, it's been a week since Daniel died. You need to go back to school" my father said to me in his usual stern tone. I gave him a glare at the use of my full name instead of just Sam. "I know dad and I am going to go back but, but only next week ok? Besides it's Thursday so what's the point of going back tomorrow? I'll go back on Monday" I answered him. He gave a reluctant nod and continued eating. _"I'm definitily going to wear more black"_ I thought to myself. I continued thinking over how I'm going to change my clothes while I finished my vegen dinner. I made my way back to my room and lay back down on my bed. _"Maybe I'll get a tatoo as well"_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I thought about making a new paragraph every time someone speaks, but I prefer the way I am writing. Thank you for your suggestion. Shademuller so you have wished so it shall be…. Even though you didn't say wish… Please feel free to give ideas and criticize with all the creativity you can muster! Dredd2012 I thought about doing that… You will have to read this story to find out what I did. Thank you everyone who has followed! Once again I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE COVER PICTURE! Also sorry for the late update I... don't have an exuse... Just sorry... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Apprentice?

 **Danny POV**

"Wake up Daniel"

I woke up with a splitting headache, also to someone saying my name but my headache refuses to let me know who. "Ugh… Five more minutes… No make that ten, twenty sounds even better, you know what? How about a week. Who said my name?" I really didn't want to get up or open my eyes. Before I managed to open my eyes I listened to my surroundings, hearing the familiar and strangely soothing sound of what sounds like dozens of clocks ticking away. I suddenly realized where I am. "Clockwork? Why am I here?" He chuckled at my question, who knows why. "Daniel I thought that would be obvious considering the last place you were at was your bedroom, where you killed yourself" he said with a hint of sadness but also… relief? I sighed "Clockwork, why couldn't you let me rest in peace? I really didn't want to come back as a full ghost, but you already knew that. By the way, why is there a flute on my chest and why is my hair blonde!? I really liked my black hair" I complained with a bit of a pout. He chuckled at my pouting. "That would be because of your new powers and the blonde hair is also part of them" he replied. I sighed and tried to use my ice powers to make mirror, but I got a shock when instead I blasted what looked like… sound? It sounded like I blasted a guitar wave like Ember. "What just happened? Why did I blast sound instead of ice? Oh right, new powers" I face palmed. He chuckled again, "There is a mirror in your new room down the hall to the left. You can go take a look, but come back quickly, we need to talk about a few things" he explained. I sighed and walked off unaware that two Observants appeared beside Clockwork.

 **ONE EYED JACKASS LINE BREAK HERE! REVIEW!**

 **Clockwork POV:**

I watched Daniel walk off to his new room, while he's grumbling about wanting to rest more. I sighed and turned to the two Observants that appeared. "Is there something you gentleman would like to discuss?" I already knew the answer but I humored them. "You know why we are here Clockwork! Why did you save the boy? The two worlds would have been better off if he was dead!" I glared at them in anger but didn't act on it, because that would not end well. "Do not jump to conclusions, _I_ didn't save him. _He_ has unfinished buisness, whether he knows it or not, also he _is_ dead" I deadpanned. They did their best to glare at me, but with one eye it just doesn't work. "We know what is coming but do we really need the boy to stop him?" I gave them a deadpanned look. "You can see through time as well, you tell me" I spoke in a bored and slightly condescending tone. "Now if you would kindly show yourselves out I have an apprentice to talk to". "This conversation is not over Clockwork" the one Observant said before teleporting out. _"I think it is. After all they can't fire me... Yet"_ I sighed before gazing into the not so distant future. On the time mirrors were two possible futures, one good and one bad, _"I hope you make the right choices Daniel because if you do not, we all pay the price"_.

 **CLOCKS GALORE LINE BREAKER! FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS!**

 **Danny POV:**

I left the observation room with a sigh and let my feet just take me wherever they happened to come across. After walking for what felt like two hours, but was actually forty two seconds _"how the hell do I know how long it took me took me to get here?"_. I stopped in sudden realization _"Holy hell! Do I have time powers too!?"_ I shook it off for now, _"I'll ask Clockwork about that during our little chat later"_. I turned to see a black door with one of Clockworks medallions on the handle, but it looks different. It's now outlined black with gold on the inside and a black S in the centre. _"Huh, an S? Wonder if it's mine? But if it is then it would my DP symbol, unless with new powers comes a new name. Hmm... Why an S though?"_ I picked up the medallion and opened the door, which has the same S on it. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw what my room looked like. "Wooaah. You really went all out huh CW?" I said to no one in paticular. _"The room is four times the size of my old one! Mental note: thank Clockwork for the sweet room"_ I mused. The room consists of black and gold painted walls with a hint of blue on the roof, a king sized bed with a thick black blanket, two black and gold pillows with a black and gold sheet and a nightstand on the left side of the bed. A desk with a gold laptop that has the same S on the top. Some astronaut posters from my old room and some... Music posters...? Of Lindsey Stirling, Fallout Boy, Imagine Dragons, Thousand Foot Crutch and a couple more. There is also a really large bookshelf that looks to have a section on all my favorite music and artists. _"Don't know why but, thank you Clockwork they are much to my liking. That reminds me..."_ I looked down and saw the flute hanging on my chest from earlier. It's black with golden flames and music notes on the sides. I held it in my hand and as soon as I touched it, I glowed gold for a few seconds before I spoke, "Okay... So, I touched this _really_ awesome looking flute, glowed gold for a few seconds and now I find myself suddenly knowing how to play the flute, as if I had been practising from the moment I was born". I stood in the same spot before I decided to play a song to try to calm myself. **(Play Lugia's song from Pokemon. It's so soothing)**

 **MUSICAL LINE BREAK! Does anyone have a guess as to what his new powers are? If you couldn't guess it from the title of the story or the cover pic then... just wow... BYE! ENJOY OR BE SMITED! ONWARDS!**

After I finished playing a song, I walked to the bathroom in my new room to get a look at my new self. The bathroom is pretty normal and has a full body mirrror. I walked towards the mirror to look at my new clothes. I stared at myself in front of the mirror with a little bit of a shock. "Definately not what I would normally wear, but for some reason I like it better than my old clothes. I look hot!" I have golden blonde hair with glowing golden eyes with a hint of green, a gold coat, black shirt with a gold oval in the middle, black jeans with gold stripes down the sides and black and gold combat boots. "Wow. I kinda like this new look. Nobody from anywhere would reconize me as Danny Fenton". I stared at myself. I also have a golden ghostly aura instead of the normal white. As I walked towards my new bed to lay down I saw a few more instruments next to each other. There's a violin that is completly black with a few golden stripes and green music notes on the sides, a black guitar with green flames and a golden S on the side and a golden keyboard with black and green flames. I stared at them in awe and decided to ask Clockwork about them later. I lay down on my bed and started thinking of a new name for myself because if that medallion is mine then I need a new name, starting with an S and is related to music. _"It's weird. Jazz and the others always said I have a good singing voice. Jazz once compared me to a siren. Huh. A siren"_ I smiled because I just got my new name. "I like it. Siren. It somehow feels... Right" I pondered this for a few more seconds before deciding to keep the name Siren. I got up from my bed deciding it's time to talk to Clockwork now. I grabbed the medallion off my desk and left the room, heading back towards the observatory, completely unaware that there are two knives on my nightstand.

 **NEW NAME LINE BREAK! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS SO FAR AND ENJOY! Also please be aware that the name as well as the idea for the music powers came from "Phantom Music" by bcourchesne17 on Wattpad while the general plot is from The Time Masters Apprentice and Taken Too Soon by Raesoul and WeepingAngelX. I highly recommend those stories, but Phantom Music is not finished and Taken Too Soon will not be finished :( ENJOY MINE IN THE MEAN TIME! BYE!**

 **Clockwork POV**

"Clocky! I'm back from my new room! I have to say thank you, that room is amazing!" I sighed at the new nickname Daniel gave me, I'm glad he at least has his horrible humor back. "Daniel, I sincerly hope you do not plan on using that name often, if at all". I gave a slight glare but I didn't mean it. He laughed at my distaste of the new name. "What would you like me to call you then? CW, Tick Tock, Grim Reaper, Einstein… I can keep going you know" he said, extremely amused, since he knows that I hate all of them. "Daniel if you call me Grim Reaper I will cut you in half with my sycthe, put you pack together and repeat the process until you call me Clockwork five thousand times consecutively" I threatend. He pouted but stopped all the same. "Now, I imagine you have questions. Ask away" I told him. He raised his eyebrow and I sighed. "When you died I lost my ability to see into your future" I explained. He stared at me with slightly wide eyes. "Ooookay, the almight Master of Time that knows all and sees all, now technically doesn't know all and doesn't see all" he said with a smirk. I gave him a glare but he waved it off. "All right, first question, why the new powers?" he asked. "That would be because this is what you would look like and what your powers would have been, if you had not become a halfa and had died normally" I explained. He gave me a nod. "All right next question, what are said new powers? I see their based off sound but, well I've been told I'm really clueless so, care to fill me in?" I chuckled at him and he pouted. "Your new powers would be music based powers, much like Embers, however yours are more... Shall we say advanced" he gave me a confused look. "Your powers are not limited to one instrument like Ember's are. I trust you saw the other instruments in your room?" he nodded and I continued. "You have the ability to learn and play any instrument you come across with the skill of a master, as soon as you touch it. You can also summon any instrument that you have touched, to yourself to use at any point in time. All instruments have different strengths, such as your flute being able to calm people much easier than say, your guitar. While the guitar can still calm people, it won't be as effective as your flute or violin" I explained and he just nodded, too suprised to speak it seems. I chuckled and continued to explain. "Last thing I will tell you about your powers is that, when you sing, depending on the emotion or vibe as well as the lyrics of the song, depends on what effect it could have on people. You don't have to affect people with it, but you can, even if you don't sing your music can still have an affect on people" he smirked and I got a bad feeling. "So Clocky, what you're saying is that, I can possibly sing you to sleep?" I got really uncomfortable and decided to just stay quiet. He pouted at my silence. "Fine, I guess I'll find out later" he continued to pout for a few seconds. "So, last question for now. Why am I not resting in eternal slumber or maybe in my own personal heaven, where I live on a space station and have the most advanced technology ever created and will be created, along with a way to make the most unhealthy food taste the same, but stay healthy. That way I can have pizza and popcorn and watch movies, all the time!" he smiled brightly at the thought, and I couldn't help but smile as well. "That would be because of your new position as my apprentice. If you accept of course. If you don't then you will still stick around" I told him mentally smirking. He stared at me, dumb founded. I smirked in amusment. _"This is going to be an interesting next few years"_.

 **Well thats a wrap for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this, it took me forever to write! Sorry again for the late update, I will try to do better! Please feel free to give any ideas and I will put up a poll for whether or not this is a DannyxEmber or DannyxSam. Please feel free to destroy me as well! But leave my children to continue writing please. I don't have any, so this is just metaphorically speaking, so yeah. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEEY! SO! It has been decided that this will be a DannyxEmber story! Which I prefer myself. So sorry Shademuller but I'm not Desiree! Zhalo Shadowcell the line breaks are there for pure entertainment for me :) In this chapter I will try the whole new line everytime someone speaks to see how that goes for me. Thank you for the feed back and I hope you enjoy the chapter! STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR COVER IMAGE! BUTCH GET TO WORK WITH SOME NEW EPISODES! AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ANIME THAT WOULD BE GREAT THANK YOU! Speaking of which I saw this video on youtube, someone redid the DP theme song in anime form and I LOVE it! FInd it here: watch?v=Kgt9zbkGXNc BYE AND ENJOY! So this link is what Danny's spethil knives look like. I DON'T OWN THE PIC! BYE! AGAIN! .**

Apprentice and Training:

 **Danny POV**

I'm shocked to say the least. Me? As Clockwork's apprentice? I just stand in the same spot with a dumb founded expression on my face. Clockwork chuckles at my reaction. I eventually gain my composure and I immediately have a huge grin on my face.

"If I become your apprentice does that mean I get to go on missions through out time to help maintain the timeline? Do I have time powers? Will I take over as the all knowing all seeing Time Master after like SO MANY missions and a butt load of training? Am I talking too fast? Please please please tell me I get my own staff, or how about a scythe, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" I blurted out all at once, giving Clockwork a bit of a jump. He chuckled at my questions and I mock pouted.

"In order, yes, yes, yes, no and I won't answer that last one, instead I will tell you this: look on your nightstand, you are clearly not only clueless, but blind as well it seems" he spoke in a playful tone. I pouted at his last answer, but that quickly faded away. I am curious about what he said about my nightstand though.

"So Clocky, is there anything else or can I go to my room to see what's on my nightstand?" I queried.

"There is one more thing. Your training starts in an hour so be here by then and make sure you're ready" he spoke sternly. I nodded and hurried to my room, eager to see what Clockwork said is there.

 **LINE BREAK! STAB STAB STAB! REVIEW OR BE STABBED! ENJOY!**

 _"I wonder what Clockwork has planned"_ I pondered before entering my room. I opened the door and looked at my nightstand, to see two sheathed knives sitting next to each other. They have an azure blue hilt with a black sheath that has an egg eater snake going around the entire sheath, which looks like it's about to devour an egg. I unsheathed one of the knives and admired it's craftsmanship. It has a beautiful silver blade with unique pattern I can't really describe. I stare at the twin knives in awe. The sheaths are connected to a black belt with golden lines on the sides. I sheathed the knife and clipped the belt around my waist and walked to the bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower. _"I wonder where Clockwork got those knives. They look kind of familiar"_ I thought about where I could have possibly seen those knives but came up empty. I finish my shower and get dressed.

 _"I wonder if Clockwork will start with training me in my time powers, or my music powers"._

I kept on wondering what Clockwork would teach me first while I went to go take a look at whatever is on my new laptop.

 _"Let's see, I have fifty three minutes until my training starts, so that's plenty of time to look at random things on my laptop. I wonder if I can connect to the internet on it"._

Sure enough it does have internet connectivity. I decide to look up hacking courses just in case I need to be able to hack sometime in the future. I spend forty three minutes learning to hack and I find it's extremely easy, I even managed to hack into Vlad's banking accounts and made him lose a couple hundred thousand dollars. I smirked at what Vlad must be thinking when he finds out about the little hacking incident that I pulled. I close my laptop and start to head back to Clockwork.

 **LINE BREAKER OF SMITING IS BACK! BE SMITED BY MY MOOSIC! LOVE!**

 **Still Danny POV**

When I get back to the observation room I see Clockwork floating by a desk with quite a few books on it.

"Please tell me that's not all for me to read, I wanted to train with my powers not with my brain" I groaned.

He chuckled at my complaint and gestured me to sit at the desk. I pouted and sat down, then groaned when he placed my first book down. I groaned again when I saw what the book is about. The book is about ghost biology. I stared at him with pleading eyes and he just smirked at my discomfort.

"Please don't make me read this Clockwork, I will read anything else" I pleaded.

He just laughed and got another book from the pile. As soon as he showed it to me I slapped it away. It was a magazine about different ways to "please" a woman. He laughed at me, while I blushed an extremely bright gold.

"Don't worry Daniel, I was never going to make you read that. But if you don't read the biology book now, you will have to later. Besides, you're still a teenager and still have teenage hormones, who knows what could happen" he told me with a playful look in his eyes and with a smirk. I blushed again and turned away, refusing to look at him. He laughed again, I huffed and started reading the biology book. He nodded and went to monitor the time stream some more.

 **LINE BREAK! My mind is blank for weird line breaks right now... ONWARDS!**

 **Time Skip 4 months, Sam POV**

I was walking towards school when I heard someone running in my direction. I heard my name and turned to see Tucker running to me. I waved and gave a small smile. Since Danny died, Tucker and I have never been closer. He asked me out two months ago and I said yes, we have been dating ever since. When he got to me I gave him a quick kiss and we continued walking to school. Tucker and I both changed our wardrobe after Danny died, I now wear long black skinny jeans with a belt and chain around my waist, black combat boots and a long sleeve shirt that leaves the stomach exposed. I got a tattoo of Danny's old emblem on my shoulder, but nobody at school knows and the long sleeve helps hide it. Tucker now wears grey jeans with black and silver combat boots, a black short sleeve hoodie with a white long sleeve underneath and traded his red beret for a black one. When we arrived at school we were as usual given two different looks, one being rude ones because somehow a rumor started going around saying that Danny died because of us, they're not wrong but, they don't know that, the other being sympathy _because_ Danny died. It was never released to the public as to how he died, only his parents, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and I know how he died.

"Sam? You ok?" Tucker asked with a concerned expression on his face. I smiled at him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine Tucker. Just thinking is all" I replied. He looked at me then shook his head.

"You're always saying that Sam. When are you going to tell me what's wrong. I have given you space but... It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside. I know from experience, remember my out burst at the Nasty Burger? That was because of me bottling up all my emotions" he told me. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes and before long I was crying quietly into his shoulder, while he whispers comforting words and rubs circles on my back. I manage to calm down before we get to Lancer's class.

"Thanks Tucker" I smiled at him gratefully. We're still feeling the effects of losing Danny. The A-listers don't bother us anymore, but I suspect that's only because picking on someone who lost a close friend, won't help keep up their image. He nodded and then the bell went off signalling that class starts. walks in a few minutes later.

"Good morning class. Now if you'll turn to page 27 of your history books we can continue where we left off yesterday" he spoke in his usual uncaring voice. I stopped paying attention the moment he finished speaking. I recently took to drawing and brought out my sketch book to continue designing a suit I was planning on having made for when I go out on patrol. I'm not nearly finished with the design but I have also been working on a suit design for Tucker.

" " I heard Lancer say. I just ignored him in favor of continuing with my drawing. In case he came up to me I switched to a different picture of a raven I was drawing and continued with that.

" pay attention" he said sternly. I sighed and put my sketch pad down. He narrowed his eyes at me and continued with the lesson. I mentally groaned and just pretended to pay attention. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when the bell finally rang signalling lunch time. I walk with Tucker to the lunch room and we sit at our usual table on the far side of the lunch room.

 **LINE BREAKER OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THAT PART OF THE CHAPTER SO WE MOVE ON!**

 **Danny POV**

It's been four months since I started training with Clockwork. He told me that before I could go on any missions I needed to complete my education. I also discovered that I have photographic memory so it made learning a lot easier for me. Every week we would focus on either continuing my education or training in my time powers. Clockwork said that I should learn about my other powers on my own. Regarding my time powers I can now freeze time, rewind it by a few minutes although that's extremely draining and speed it up, but that's also draining. Clockwork suggested that I write a biography about my life as Danny Phantom, so right now I'm currently on my laptop writing a biography of my life as Danny Phantom, starting from when I got my powers, up to when I killed myself. I just finished writing about my experience with Dan when Clockwork called me to come to the observation room. I sighed and got up wondering what Clockwork will teach me, either advanced physics or more history, as that's what he seems to be focusing on for the time being. I arrive at the observation room to see Clockwork just floating there. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just chuckled.

"Daniel today I will be sending you on your first mission through time" he spoke with a smile on his face. My eyes widened for a second before I gave Clockwork a huge grin.

"Alright finally! Uh... I mean, what's the mission?" I struggled to contain my excitement and Clockwork just chuckled at me, I mock pouted and he chuckled some more.

"You are to go to the fourteenth of April Nineteen Twelve, tell me what historical event took place at this specific day and year" he asked me, clearly testing my knowledge of history.

"That's the day the Titanic hit an iceberg and sank" I replied. He nodded. I wonder if he is going to make me sink the Titanic.

"You will be sinking the Titanic, but I won't tell you how as there are no ice bergs on the Titanic's plotted course big enough to sink the ship" he explained. I nodded and started to think about different ways I could sink the Titanic. I could use my violin to create an ice berg. I discovered a few weeks ago that my violin could control water and create ice, Clockwork said it could be because of my previous status as a halfa with an ice core.

"Welp, I'm off! Um how exactly do I get there?" I questioned. He put out his hand and created a time portal, he gestured for me to enter and I nodded.

 **WEEEEEEE WE'RE GOING TO THE PAST! Oh yeah... LINE BREAK! BEWARE!**

I came out of the time portal and found myself with a sudden lack of ground. I sighed as I started falling, I quickly caught myself and started floating.

 _"That was rude, Clocky"_ I mentally made a note to prank Clockwork later as payback for placing me in the air. I looked around, searching for the Titanic. When I found it I smirked.

"Time to sink the unsinkable". I flew invisibly down to the Titanic's captain's quarters, to see if I can find the ship's trajectory. I looked around the room being careful to put everything back into place when I was done looking. I eventually find what I'm looking for. I memorized the path it's going to take and fly back outside. Once I was back into the air, I summoned my violin and started playing one of my favorite Lindsey Stirling songs, Crystallize **(A/N Go check out Lindsey Stirling on Youtube she is AMAZING with her violin)**. While I played an ice berg started forming far enough away so they won't see it, but close enough they won't be able to avoid it. I feel slightly guilty about sinking the ship but, it has to be done for the sake of the time stream. I waited for a few minutes for Clockwork to make a portal for me to come back but nothing happened. I groaned.

"You're going to make me do it myself huh? This is going to be fun... Not" I sighed and started to concentrate. I have been practicing to make portals and I can but with a lot of difficulty and it's extremely straining. After a few minutes I finally manage to make a portal big enough for me to fit through. I go through the portal and find myself back at the Clock Citadel only to find that Clockwork isn't there. Instead I see some people I haven't seen a good long while.

"Who are you and where is Clockwork?"

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also feel free to leave ideas! Toodles! *Uses magic to teleport in a puff of smoke* Also I updated the chapter so it's been grammar checked and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! Ember will either be in this chapter or the next and it will NOT be a TuckerxSam story! I never liked the pairing I just wanted to see what you people would say :P When I looked at my email this morning I had 14 emails all from fanfic, that might not seem like a lot to some people but I never really get emails, aside from steam, origin and other stuff telling me about upcoming games or updates. Speaking of which WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR ASSASSIN'S CREED ORIGINS!? I WANT IT SO BAD I MIGHT PREORDER IT LIKE RIGHT NOW... KAY BYE! Nah ima do that later. OH btw check out my brother's storys here** **u/9327649/BrxkenArrow** **he is a really great writer and I can't wait to continue reading his fanfics. He has one for Fairy Tail, 2 Highschool DxD but one is discontinued. I don't know if he's working on anything else. STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE COVER PIC! I really wish DP didn't end btw sorry again late update some stuff happened and I couldn't find it in myself to write for a little BUT I'M NOT LEAVING ANYTIME SOON... ENJOY OR BE SMITED! Bye!**

Unexpected visitors

 **Danny POV**

Okay so I have to admit I do feel kinda bad about sinking the Titanic but if I didn't then the whole time stream could fall apart. I just managed to make a time portal large enough for me to get back to the Citadel and when I jump through I land on my stomach in a comical kind of way.

"Who are you and where is Clockwork?" a voice spoke in front of me. It was a female voice and as I look up I can't help but sigh, I really didn't expect to see them here. I groaned as I get up but don't stand. I yawned and that only seemed to aggravate the people in my home.

"Answer me or I'll blow your head off!" Sam yelled out in frustration while pointing her wrist blaster at me. I just chuckle at her. She really thinks that little wrist blaster can hurt me. Tucker and Jazz gave me a few nervous looks I gave them a semi-evil smirk making them shudder, but that just made Sam angrier and she fired at me with a growl. I raised my hand to make a sound barrier and I mock yawned. They just gazed at me in amazement because my sound shield held her blast in the air. I frowned.

"Well that was rude Samantha. I didn't do anything to you and you attack me. Okay I yawned at you but that's not my fault. Making time portals are not as easy as Clocky makes it look" I spoke with a tired but amused look on my face. She calmed down a little after Tucker started saying a few soothing words. I sighed and dropped my shield making the blast dissipate along with the barrier. I summoned my guitar incase she got angry again, just in case though I disarm them by stroking a few cords making their weapons turn into golden dust. They stared at me shocked and I smirked at them.

"Sorry no weapons allowed, you know it's rude to attack someone in their own home. Hmm, Samantha you and Tucker make an interesting couple. Let's see who you two really hold feelings for" I smirked and help out my hand and it glows gold and my eyes become a pure golden light. I stare straight at them with my glowing eyes. I learned awhile ago that I can see into the hearts of people, see what their deepest desires are, who they love the most, basically I can learn more about others than they know about them selves. They stand there not knowing quite what to do.

"Hmm, I see. So Samantha still has feelings for Daniel and Tucker has feelings for Valerie. So why did Tucker ask you out Samantha? Ah… he doesn't know he has feelings for Valerie, and you called Daniel clueless. She probably has feelings for you too". I spoke in a calm and slightly condescending tone. They stared at me wide eyed. Sam is the first to speak.

"What... How did you? Who are you!?" she demanded.

"Oh how rude of me. The name's Siren, ghost apprentice to Clockwork" I mock bowed at them making Tucker snicker. Jazz spoke next.

"Where is Danny? We have been looking for this place for months wanting to ask Clockwork where he is, only to find that it dissapeared!" she half yelled. I mentally smirked and sighed. I knew they wouldn't reconize me, I don't plan on telling them who I am yet.

"Daniel died right? So why are you looking for him? He's probably at the cemetary, maybe you should've started there?" I said with huge smirk on my face. Sam walked up to me positvely fuming. I know that she is about to slap me and I snap my fingers.

"Time out" they all froze in place. I summoned one of my medallions and placed it around Jazz's neck. She blinked a couple times before looking at my medallion.

"What the? You can stop time?" She asked me with disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"No, time just so happened to stop for no apparent reason the moment I snapped my fingers" I say sarcasticlly. She rolled her eyes too.

"And by the way, we were looking for his ghost!" I rolled my eyes again.

"I know, I was just messing with you. He's not here just so you know" I told her. She looked down in sadness. She then looked up at me in curiosity, probabely trying to psyco-analyze me. I chuckled and she just gave me a confused exprresion, which quickly changed back a semi-straight face.

"Oh. Do you know where we can find him?" she asked hopefully. I sighed and shook my head.

"Daniel didn't want to come back, so he didn't become a ghost. He might have had unfinished buisness but, he had had enough of living, or well half living I guess. If someone takes their own life it is unlikely that they will come back as a ghost". I struggle to keep up this charade, I want nothing more than to tell them I am here and that I'm ok, but I know I can't. Not yet. Jazz has unshed tears building up in her eyes. I continued to talk.

"The only way he could have been brought back is if someone had saved his spirit, which no one did". It was difficult not to speak without blurting out that everything I'm telling her that all this is a lie. She is on the brink of crying her heart out. I sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, he is happy where he is". She relaxed a little bit, but not completely. She nodded to me in thanks.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll tell the others when we get back". I nodded to her and she started to walk back to the others.

"Do you know what Danny's unfinished buisness was?" she asked with tears still threatning to fall. I sighed.

"No I don't. Now I suggest you leave. I am still a little bit upset about Samantha's attack and want to be left alone for awhile". I spoke coldly, well as much as I could given the fact that I want to scream and tell them I'm ok. She hesitated at my tone and then nodded. I snapped my fingers again.

"Time in" as I finished the others started to move, they gave looks of confusion to Jazz, but she just gave them a look that said _I'll tell you later_. Sam and Tucker gave me a dirty look and it was hard not to show the hurt it gives me. I flew over to Sam and placed my hand on her shoulder and she froze, she gave me a look of confusion mixed with anger. I removed my hand and put put my hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"If it makes you feel any better I am writing Daniel's biography and I will deliver a copy to you when I have finished". She gave me a bit of wide eyes and nodded.

"Now please leave, I have not yet forgiven you for your little outburst when you tried to blow my head off" she hesitated and quickly joined Jazz and Tucker in the Spectre Speeder. As soon as they were out of sight, I fell onto my knees and started sobbing quietly.

 **LINE BREAK OF LASERS HERE! PEW PEW TAKE THAT YOU GHOSTYS... Oh wait they're my friends... TAKE THAT HUMANS! I don't like people to much... :P**

 **Sam POV**

I joined Jazz and Tucker on the Spectre Speeder and we took off heading back towards the Fenton Portal.

"Jazz, what did Siren tell you?" I asked quietly. She sighed.

"Sam I will tell you when we get back. I would prefer to explain this only once thank you very much" she spoke sadly. I sighed and nodded. My mind started to wonder and it came back to Siren's name. Obviously he got it because of his music powers, but I wonder what else he can do. I then noticed that Jazz still has Siren's medallion around her neck, but it looks like she hasn't noticed.

"Uh, hey Jazz? You still have Siren's madallion around your neck" I pointed out to her.

"Wait what..?" she looked down and gave a small gasp.

"Oh.. Um.. I didn't notice. Do you think he let me keep it?" she asked.

"Probably, I mean would he forget about it?" I replied. Tucker spoke next. **(bout time right XD)**.

"I doubt it. He probably wanted us to keep it for whatever reason. I wonder if it has tech in it that I, I mean we can study" he said with a little laugh at the end. I gave a small smile. Then I thought back to what Siren said about Tuck and I. Do I really have still have feelings for Danny? What did Siren mean when he said that Tucker has feelings for Valerie? I breathed deeply.

"Tucker, we need to talk about what Siren said" I said sadly. He sighed.

"I know Sam. I already knew you still had feelings for Danny. I didn't think that I had feelings for Valerie, but now that I think about it, I can barely keep my eyes off her" he said solemnly. I looked down and we looked at each other.

"But what if he was lying? He could have been doing that to trick us!" my expression and my voice didn't sound so convinced. He shook his head.

"I don't think so Sam" he said sadly.

"So is this the end of us? Are we over?" I have unshed tears threatening to spill. He didn't say anything just nodded. We finally arrive at the Fenton's basement and Danny's parents along with Valerie are there waiting for us to tell them what happened. They start to cry when they see that Danny isn't with us.

"Guys, anything?" Valerie asked, struggling not to cry. I shook my head and told them that Jazz has news. Jazz started telling us what Siren said.

 **LJNE BREAK! Tell me how did I with emotions please, tell me where I can improve and give ideas! BYE!**

 **Clockwork POV**

I watched in sadness as Daniel sent his friends away. I started to quietly float down to him after he fell to his knees and started crying. I embraced him in a hug which he gratefully returned. It took a few minutes but he calmed down and looked at me then smiled. I smiled back but mine is mixed with sadness.

"Daniel I am truly sorry that you had to do that" he shook his head.

"It's alright Clockwork, it had to happen sometime soon. If they came here when I first arrived here, I would have done a lot worse" he said with a small smile. I gave a small laugh and he smiled a little wider.

"I have to ask you something Clockwork, two somethings actually" I gave him a go ahead gesture. He took an unnecessary breath and started talking again.

"My first question is, how did you know when they would come here and what I would have to do?"

"That's was two questions Daniel" I spoke with a sing-song voice, he pouted and muttered a silent whatever.

"To answer your question Daniel, I didn't. I looked into Samantha's future and saw when she would come here" I explained.

"So you looked into her future and inadvertently saw my future?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well that's kinda cool and kinda creepy, you looking into Sam's future. I hope that's all you do" he spoke with a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes but failed to keep myself from blushing slightly. His eyes widened and he smirked in victory.

"Yes! I made you blush! Wait... What does that mean? Do you-" I cut him off.

"Of course not! Daniel really!" I said as I hit him on the head with my scepter. He playfully pouted.

"Onto my next question. Can you teach me how to use the time viewing mirror things?" I had been waiting for that question. I sighed.

"I can but you won't be able to use them for very long as it is not easy at first. It requires some concentration and power, with a lot more training in your time powers, before you can use them as easily as I do" I explained. He nodded and shot straight up.

"Well then what are we waiting for!? Let's start already!" he is clearly even more excited now. I smiled and nodded.

 **WELL THAT'S IT! I am sorry that this is up later than normal. I had some stuff happen and I have been reading A LOT recently so yeah... hehe... Anyway feel free to give me ideas and kill me in the form critizism... did I spell that right? Whatever. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also feel free to come up with any ideas for his powers. I was thinking of making him be able to use magic but like a specific kind and be limited to that. Like how about being able to only curse and bind objects or people or something like that. You people just give me ideas. I want to make it that Danny's knives are cursed so that's why I asked about the magic thing. Don't know how to make something cursed if there's no magic... Well bye now! Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so um... So I have been addicted to reading and have read who knows how many fanfics recently so I have been really lazy in writing this story also I couldn't come up with a way for Danny to meet Ember... Frankly as I'm writing this A/N I still have no idea how I'm going to do that. Meh. I'll think of something, maybe ask BrxkenArrow for an idea. I will not stop writing this until I have finished it unless something happens and I can't write anymore. I want to say thank you to Shademuller for his/her (It sounds like a guys name but you never know) helpful input on what to do with Danny's knives, really appreciate it! So just letting you know after this chapter there will be a time skip so I can get things into motion. I have had a lot of time to think about what to do when Danny meets Ember and I know what I want to do... Just trying to find... Hm? Oh nothing! Love!**

Visions and an Encounter

 **Danny POV**

After that encounter with Sam and the others I need to keep my mind focused on other things. So I asked Clockwork to train me harder than before, he was reluctant but agreed. I like to think my time powers have improved a lot, I even had my first vision of the future last night, after I got back from a particularly interesting mission but it was just a bunch of voices. Now I have something else to occupy my time and I'm glad.

 _Flashback_

 _I breath heavily as I manage to defeat the last skeleton._

 _"Who would have thought the dead could be killed again? Damn I am gonna feel this in the morning" I said while stretching my back, groaning as I hear a few pops._

 _I am in medieval times, roughly around one thousand two hundred and fifty BCE just before the trojan war began. Clockwork said that a child of Hades somehow got misplaced in the time stream and rose an army of skeletons to cause a ruckus. Apparantly taking care of the time strean includes going to different universes too. Back to the kid of Hades, Clockwork told me to not to kill him but to just knock him out and send him back to his own time. The kid never gave me his name, but he looks about twelve with black hair that looks like it hasn't been trimed for two years, onyx black eyes, a shortsword that is made out of some pitch black metal and to complete the overall child of Hades goth look, cloths that looks like he came from the late nineteen hundreds_ **(Sorry too lazy to check what they look like, btw it's not Nico)**. _I glare at him and he glares back. He doesn't have any injurys, but it looks like summoning around fifty skeleton warriors takes it out of you. I however have many cuts and bruises all over my body, thus leaving my clothes in very very bad shape along with green ectoplasm all over them, good thing I have more then one of these outfits._

 _"So, you're a kid of Hades huh? Do know how to use that sword of yours or is it just for stabbing in the ground to summon a bunch of peoples dead friends and family?" he just continued glaring at me._

 _"Not much of talker huh? I would say maybe you're mute, but you screamed just fine when you tried to kill the grass. You managed to kill the grass, but I'm afraid that the real threat to you is still standing. Well… floating". He just glared some more, I rolled my eyes at him._

 _"Ok so, if it's cool with you I would like to send you back to your own time before this universe collapses destroying a few hundred more". He raised his eyebrow at me but still said nothing. As expected he raised his short sword in an attack stance. I sighed and prepared myself for another fight. I can't use my music powers because it might disrupt time even more and I'm too exhausted to use any of my time powers. Good thing for my knives. I've always liked greek mythology so I decided to name my knives with greek words, I named one dagger Skiá which means shadow and the other Fídi which means snake or serpent, put the two together and BAM Shadow Snake. I discovered that if I focus and send energy into my daggers together and place them together they turn into a one handed long sword that looks pretty much the same but just as a sword. I merged my two daggers together, suprising the boy and got back into a battle stance. He and I both smirked at each other and charged._ **(Now I have never done a battle scene before so I have no idea how good this will turn out so, be gentle. Love!)**

 _I swung at his right side and he blocked, then jumped backwards landing gracefully on his feet, he gave a glare and charged again. I smirk and we continue attacking and blocking. We lock swords in a struggle of strength and surprisingly it seems we're tied, even with my ghostly strength he can match me. We both smirk thinking the same thing._

 _"You are a worthy opponent, I have to admit I am impressed" he suddenly said. My eyes widen slightly but I just smile. We both stand ready to strike at a moments notice, panting heavily. While I might not need to breath, it's mostly out of habit._

 _"I agree with you there. So are we going to tell each other our names, or do I keep calling you kid?" I reply. His eyes show he's thinking and he smiled, giving me a bit of shock._

 _"My name is Damien Terzis. Now what's yours and how do you know my father, ghost?" he answered with his smile turning into a frown. I smiled at him._

 _"My name is Siren. I don't know your father at all, but I do know that you are in the wrong time period, if we don't leave within the next twenty four hours or so, then things will go from bad to worse, to a couple hundred dimensions time streams being destroyed. But hey we got time, let's keep going" I respond with a huge grin on my face and charge again before he can reply._

 _He looks at me in shock but then grins back. I swing at his left and he parrys knocking my sword back, making me stumble slightly. He swings at my legs and I narrowly dogde it, gaining a large gash on my leg, only adding to the multiple cuts and bruises I already have. I feint at his left and he falls for it, I kick him in the stomach sending him back a few metres and making him fall onto his back I bring my sword down at him, but he rolls to the left and slashes my leg, I bite my tongue to stop a small cry of pain. Pretty sure that's gonna take awhile to heal. He gets up and trys to take advantage of my temporary state of weakness and aims for my chest in an attempt to impale my ghost core. I jump back and roll landing on my knees, I stand up focus on the energy in my sword. It glows black and I make a wide slash in the air sending forth a powerful wave of black energy. Damien's eyes widen as the energy hits him sending him flying and hitting a tree with a loud thump. His sword falls to his side and he groans. I limp to where he is and hit him in the head with the pommel of my sword, effectively knocking him out. I pick up his sword and admire it's apperance. I lie down next to him and I snap my fingers, summoning ropes. I tie his hands behind his back and his his feet together._

 _"Ok, Clocky, I'm beat. Could you come here and get my new friend Damien and I so that we can get home?" I say to the air. Nothing happens and I sigh. Well might as well heal my wounds as much as I can. I seperate my sword into my knives again. I place my hand on the gash on my leg from earlier, I wince and focus. My hand glows a bright yellow for a few seconds before it fades and I move my hand, revealing an almost fully healed injury. I do the same for the more serious wounds. Damien stirs and groans before his eyes flutter open._

 _"Morning sleepy head, actually pretty sure it's really late in the evening but whatever" I shrug and he just shakes his head._

 _"So are you going to untie me so I can cut you some more?" he retorts. I chuckle._

 _"No not yet, I never wanted to fight you in the first place but you summoned a bunch of dead people so I had no choice"._

 _"When are you going to untie me then? These are really tight" he complains._

 _"I am not loosening them. You won't be tied for much longer. I just need to regain enough energy to make a portal to your time, so that I can send you on your way home" he pouts like a true twelve year old and I ruffle his hair, much to his displeasure._

 _"So what's life like as a demigod anyway?" I queried. He thought about my question for a minute before answering._

 _"It's fine I guess, the powers are a real neat thing but it does get annoying when monsters constantly come to kill you" I nodded. I took a deep unneeded breath and exhaled._

 _"So where do you live anyway? I know when your from but not where" I asked._

 _He shifted uncomftably and a sad expression dawned his face._

 _"I live on the streets, don't have a home really. I used to be in an orphanage but monsters destroyed the place in an attempt to kill me. I met with someone in my dreams who said he's my dad and when I woke up I had this sword next to me" he spoke sadly. I frowned. Well that won't do at all, I want to help but where can I send him? I thought about it for a minute and an idea came into my head._

 _"Hey, what if you came to live with me and my father? He knows pretty much everything and I bet he can help you with your powers and maybe he can let you perform missions through out time with me! You don't have to, it's just a suggestion" I offered. He looked at me with shock and I just grin._

 _"If you don't want to then I can just drop you off somewhere in your time" I told him. He got over his shock and started to cry. I snapped my fingers and his bindings disappeared. He jumped on to me giving me tight hug._

 _"Yes, yes thank you! I just have one question. Why are you doing this?" he spoke softly. He let go and I just smiled._

 _"I'm just like that. We may have fought and tried to kill each other but I can't just let you stay by your self on the streets when I can give you a place to stay, besides Clocky won't mind and if he did he would have stopped me by now so now let's go home. I hope he has a room already for you by now, if not you can just room with me" I smiled at him and he hugged me again. He seems nice. I raise my hand and make a portal to Clockwork's tower. We walk through it and he falls on his stomach in comical kind of way, just like I did after the Titanic._

 _"Hey Clockwork get your ghostly tail over here! I have a new friend I want you to meet!" I yell at the air. A portal appears and Clockwork floats through. He smiles at the twelve year old, but Damien looks a little nervous. I place my hand on his shoulder and smile. He eases up a little._

 _"Hello Damien, I am Clockwork and you have no need to be afraid of me" he said gently._

 _"Hello.." he says shyly. I expected him to act a little different. Maybe he's a lot more like a child than I first thought. Damien and I yawn._

 _"Hey Clocky, we're both tired so we're just gonna go to bed now. He can get his own room some other time" I yawn again before we slowly walk to my room before Clockwork can answer. When we get to my room we both just fall onto my bed and fall asleep next to each other._

 _Flashback End_

 _"...Can you sing or are those music powers just for show?..."  
"...Take that you monster..."  
"...Hey hey hey stay with me buddy..."  
"...You want a monster!? I'll give you one!..."_

I wake up with a gasp and look around. Just a dream, or was it? I need to talk to Clockwork about that. As I move to get up I look to my side and see Damien sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. I lay back down and smile, Clockwork can wait.

 **Line break... That was a long flashback... I am getting to the point where he meets Ember don't worry! LOvE!**

Two weeks pass and Damien adjusts really quickly. He was a little embarrased when he woke up on my bed next to me the first night but, I told him not to worry and he can sleep next to me on my bed anytime he needs to. Clockwork said that he can just share my room with me and that next time we go to sleep there will be another bed for Damien. Clockwork said that Damien will have to advance his demigod powers on his own. Right now Damien is exploring our human world, checking to see if there is anything similar in our two universes, also to see what our world is like but mostly the former. With Damien gone I head towards Clockwork to tell him about what I heard in my dreams the other night. I arrive in the observatory to see Clockwork talking to someone on one of the time mirrors.

"Thank you time master for telling me where Damien is. Tell my son that he is welcome back to the underworld anytime he wants to visit" the stranger said.

"Of course Lord Hades. I will speak to you at a later date. Goodbye" Clockwork replied. I walk forward and Clockwork turns around with a smile on his face, which turns into a frown when he sees my expression.

"Clockwork I need to talk to you about something" I spoke with a nervous tone.

"Of course Daniel, what's troubling you?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably while I sit down on a couch that Clockwork had put there after I came here.

"I had a weird dream the other night. It was more like just a few voices but it worrys me because of what I heard" he gestured me to continue. I took a deep, still unnessecary breath.

"The voices were from three different people. I think one of them was Ember's, but the one that concerns me the most was what sounded like me" I told him what I heard in my dream last night and he nodded. He said nothing so I continued.

"The last two lines, I guess you could say, I said those words but, I don't have any memory of doing so... Did I have a vision of the furture?" I asked quietly. Clockwork gave a small sigh.

"Yes Daniel you did. Whether it's what _will_ happen or _might_ happen is not clear to me however" I nodded.

"If the last line is anything to go by then, I do something bad and I'm afraid to find out what and that's not to mention the line before that, it sounds like I might lose someone".

"All I can say is that these will not come to pass for a while, and they might not even happen at all. Damien will be back in a few minutes so why don't you take the day off and go to a resturant? I know there's a place that you will like and so will Damien. Here are directions to the place" he finishes with a piece of paper appearing in his hands, containing the directions to the resturant. I thanked him and went to my room to wait for Damien to get back.

 **WHAT COULD HAPPEN LINE BREAK! Yes Ember is coming like REALLY soon. LOve!**

"Siren I'm back! Clockwork said your gonna take me to a resturant, in the Ghost Zone! How awesome is that!?" Damien yells excitedly as he enters my room. I smiled at him but it's half hearted. He frowned.

"What's wrong Siren?" he asks with concern clearly in his voice. I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I just had a really bad dream that's all" I shook it off and got up.

"All right let's go! This place better have karaoke night" I grin.

"Also you can call me Danny if you want" I tell him. he gives me a look of confusion and I smile.

"It was my name before I died. I stopped using it but Clocky never did so I thought why not. But please call me Siren when we're not at home or on a mission" I smirk at his face which has even more confusion on it.

"Clocky said you can come on missions with me". He jumps in joy and hugs me tight. We laugh and head out for the resturant that Clockwork told us about.

 _Time Skip_

So after about an hour of searching for this place we finally found it. It's called The Ghostly Pizzaria. Of course it is. I hope that they serve food that Dami can eat. We walk in and hear someone singing a familier song... Not a good familier...

"...you will remember my name!"… Oh crap. Wait Ember's music doesn't work on ghosts **(I don't think it does. It didn't work on Danny in the show when he was in his ghost form so that's where I'm getting this)** but Damien isn't a ghost.. Just to be sure, I snap my fingers.

"Time out!" everyone freezes around me as my power takes hold on the time stream. I walk over to Ember and unplug her mic, guitar and the speakers. I call a time medallion and place it around Embers neck, she blinks a few times before looking around. She sees me and she looks at me in curiosity. I put on my 'time apprentice' attitude.

"Ember my name is Siren. I froze time around us and I have something to ask you before I resume time" she looks at me with disbelief.

"Yeah right, pretty little thing like you? I doubt it" she laughs. I raise an eyebrow. I summon my guitar, shocking her a little. I grin and strum the cords viciously creating a golden beam of music wazes hitting her and sending her flying. She looked at me in shock. I just grin. She looks mad now.

"All right that's it! You wanna battle with music you got it!"

"How will you do that without your guitar?" I smirk as I hold her guitar in my hand. If we were in a cartoon she would have smoke coming out of her ears. She flies at me but I just move out the way and quickly switch to my violin. I play a quick tune and start summoning ice to encase her in. As soon as she is covered in ice and restrained I stop playing and my violin vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"So you can try to use your fire core to melt my ice but that would just waste energy and you can't phase out of them so all you can do is listen" I smile in my victory. She pouts adorably, wait what?

"I just wanted to talk"

"You blasted me! Just wanna talk my ass!" she yells and I chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't take kindly to insults. I just wanted to ask if you were using your powers to try and hypnotize this lovely audiance here. I don't want my friend to start dressing like you. No offence, you look great, amazing actually but it only works on you" I just now realize what I just said. Ember smirks and I blush.

"So I look amazing huh? How about you let me out and I can show you just how amazing I can be?" she says seductivly. I smirk and lean closer to her our lips a few centimetres apart.

"Maybe I will, but I like you better when you're restrained. You seem like the type that likes to dominated, am I wrong?" I whisper lacing my voice with a sickly sweet tone.

"Mm guessed right baby pop. But I'm not that easy. To answer your question I was just singing for the heck of it. How about you? Can you sing or are those music powers just for show?" I pout a little and she laughs. I snap my fingers and the ice holding her down disappears. I snap my fingers again.

"Time in!" Time resumes and Damien looks around for a second before seeing me and giving me a confused look. I walk up to him and explain what Ember's powers are and how she almost took over the world last year. As I finish Ember walks up to us.

"Hey dipstick you know my name so tell me yours and your little boyfriend's" she says with a smirk. We both blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" we say in unison. We both blush a little more and Ember laughs.

"Okay now I'm curious. Siren, are you gay?" Damien asks me. I look at him with a little bit of shock. He just shrugs.

"No I'm not gay but I am bisexual, what about you Dami?" he nods.

"Same here actually, but I always leaned towards the male populace" he says quietly with a little bit of a blush. Ember giggles a little and I ruffle his hair, to which he pouts at. Ember speaks next.

"Hey, Siren was it? You never answered my question, can you sing or are those powers just for show?" she asks again. I just smirk.

"Why don't we find out hm?" I say.

"All right! Wait... You refuse to sing at home but here you will without any objections?" he complains. I chuckle and he mock pouts again.

"I'm trying to find a certain song I want to sing at our place for you" I tell him.

"Wait, you two live together?" Ember asks. We both nod.

"I needed a place to stay and he offered one to me and I accepted" he explained.

"You two can keep talking, I have song to sing, and I know exactly what song I want to sing too" I say with a smirk. I walk up to the stage and summon my guitar, along with some copies of my self to play the other necessary instruments.

"My name is Siren and today I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, enjoy. If you don't and you boo at me, I will blast you into oblivion which I actually can just by the way" I say giving more than a few ghosts a little bit of a scare. I chuckle and my clones and I start to play.

 **Okay so the song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera but I prefer this version:** **watch?v=WechI-sjrdQ** **so yeah I don't own the song or the video in the link and all that stuff. Onwards!**

 _Song start_

 _Huh after all you put me through  
You think I would despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
Cause you made me that much stronger_

 _Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

 _But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, no no nah, you're wrong_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

 _Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

 _After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
Ah ha, It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

 _I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

 _Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial_

 _But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop_

 _There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember_

 _'Cause I remember  
I remember  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember_

 _I remember  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Song end_

 **Whew that took awhile, I actually just copied the lyrics off of google but I had to edit it to fit better. Once again the song is by Christina Aguilera and not me! The link up there at the beginning is the nightcored version of the cover that Blaine Anderson did who plays Darren Cris from Glee.**

When I finished singing the croud burst into a huge round of applause and I mock bowed. My clones dissapeared and I left the stage. Ember and Damien stare at me with their mouths open and wide eyes. I laugh at them and they regain their composure.

"Dude that was amzing!" Damien exlaims. Ember agreed and I thanked them. Ember walked up to me and was a little bit close. She smirks seductively.

"You did great there Babypop, come visit me sometime and maybe you can show me how great you are in other areas" she whispers seductively. I smirk. And lean closer again.

"I thought you weren't that easy Ember, but maybe I will and maybe I can put you under my spell. You know you're not the only one who's music can affect others" I whisper in the same sickly sweet and seductive tone. She pulls away and winks at me as she leaves. I look over to Damien who has been blushing the entire time. I laugh at him and he pouts.

"Come on Dami let's get something to eat"

"Finally. I thought that we would never eat. Wait a minute… you're dead, so why do need to eat?" he asks.

"Ghosts don't have to but they can. It gives us extra energy so lots of ghosts eat sometimes" I explained and he gave an 'oh'.

 **SINGY SONG LINE BREAK! LOVE THAT SONG SOOO MUCH! LOVE!**

When we arrive at Clockworks tower we are greeted by a smiling Clockwork.

"Have fun?" he asks with an all knowing tone and smirk.

"Yeah! Danny sang and he is such a big flirt! I think he might get together with Ember sometime soon" he says in a true hyper twelve year old voice. I blush bright gold and Clockwork gives a little chuckle.

"Well we're gonna go to our room now, bye Clockwork!" I say hurriedly pushing Damien in the direction of our room.

 **Clockwork POV (just a little bit)**

As Daniel pushes Damien to his room my smile fades and I look back at my time mirrors. They show the not so distant future of Damien.

"I'm sorry that this happens Daniel, Damien. I just hope that you can control yourself enough before you do something you regret" I turn off the mirror and head to my room.

 **And we are finished! FINALLY GOOD GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Oops caps were on... But anyway please review and all that. Be sure to give ideas and I will see about implementing them into the story. Also Shademuller that's not all I have planned for the knives just letting you know. LovE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I want to thank LumpyApple for the compliment I really appreciate it! Also Shademuller regarding the knives, I don't when exactly I will show it but, they do have another power that I am working on right now. Sorry Mr Bata but this will stay a DxE story. I want to say thank you to all of you have followed and favorited my story I really really appreciate it! Also if you like DP as much as I do then go check out** **u/6096824/KodiakWolfe13** **Kodi and I have never spoke but he has quite a few DP storys. But be warned they are really angsty, like most of them are like that but, if you enjoy that kind of stuff (like me) then forget the warning and enjoy! My favorites are the folllowing: The Abused, Young Justice, Phantom Wolf 1,2 and 3, Those Teen Years, Dark-Net and Borderline. He is amazing and be sure to tell him I sent you. Enjoy and LOve!**

Birthday Surprise

 **Danny POV**

 _(Six months later: July 27)_

"Where are we going?" Damien whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll see. Just wait Dami, don't worry you'll love this!" I told him with a mischievous smirk on my face. He just huffs as I lead him down a different corridor in Clockwork's tower. Dami doesn't know that I know what today is. He didn't tell me but Clockwork did, albeit after a lot moaning and complaining, mixed with a little bit threatening to prank him with Dami. We finally arrive at a place that I have only seen once. That was earlier today. Damien looks at me with a questioning gaze and I just smirk. I snap my fingers and the lights turn on.

"SURPRISE!" a bunch of people shout, causing Damien to yelp in an almost girly way, causing me to laugh at him. He glares at me briefly before taking in what's in the room. At the end of the room stand the smiling forms of twenty spirits of different children, looking around the ages of ranging from ages six to twelve. When I say spirits I mean actual spirits, not ghosts but spirits, more specifically ones from the underworld in Damiens dimension. I smirk at his gaping face.

"Danny?" I hum in response.

"These aren't normal ghosts. Who are they?" I mock gasp at him gaining a glare in response. I chuckle.

"You mean you don't reconize them? Take a closer look Dami. Happy birthday" I say with a smile. He walks closer and his eyes widen in realization. He takes a closer look at the different spirits and he starts to cry a little.

"Lucy?... Jay?... Conner?" he spoke with uncertainty in his voice. Three of the figures nod at him and he starts to cry. He looks at me and I nod at him and smile. He dashs towards the spirits and embraces them all in a tight hug. He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"How are they here Danny? Also how am I touching them?" he says with tears running freely from his eyes. I continue to smile.

"Don't get mad at me but, I took a look at your past in the time mirrors. I was thinking of something to get you when I came up with this. I noticed that you were a lot happier then and I thought I would try to get you to see them again. So I went to your dimension and managed to convince your dad to let them out of Elysium for the day, he also gave them a more solid form so you can hug them and all that" I explain. He looks at me with wide eyes and quickly runs to me, embracing me in a tight hug just like the others. He says thank you over and over until I make him let go. I pull out a small box wrapped in black paper with a picture of the screech owl on it. I put it in his hand.

"It's from your dad. He says he's sorry he couldn't come but he gave me this to give to you" I explain. He carefully unwraps it and opens the box. He takes a ring in the shape of a skull out of the box and looks at it with confusion in his eyes, before he puts it on.

"Twist the ring and watch" I say with a smirk. He twists the ring and it transforms into a bow. It's black with gray talons on the two ends of the bow, the grip has two large bat wings on the side with three smaller ones in front of the fingers **(There will be a link to the picture at the end. LOve!)**. He stares at it in awe. I, along with the others chuckle at his expression.

"Draw back the string" I instruct. He pulls back the string and an arrow made of darkness appears causing him to almost drop the bow. I laugh and he pouts.

"If you imagine it as a ring then it will change back" he changes it back to its ring form.

"Danny, I've never used a bow in my life so I'm probably really bad with it" he says quietly. I smirk.

"Took care of that too. While I was in your universe I visited Apollo too and last night he gave you his blessing. Well more specifically he just made it that you pretty much know how to use a bow without even trying now" he stared at me and gave me another huge hug. I hug him back tightly. We have become pretty much closer than the closest brothers. I even told him about my life before I died. When we do time missions we can move around as if we have known each other for our whole lives. There was even this one time where we kept on finishing each others sentences, needless to say Clocky was quite glad when that ended. He looks at me like he's about to ask me something, but I pull back from the hug and walk over to a stage that Clockwork placed there. He smirked when he saw me walking up to the stage.

"Alright Dami, I finally memorized this song's lyrics and now you shall have the honor of hearing my fabulous voice for your birthday" I say with as much of a smug face as I can manage. He rolls his eyes and I summon my guitar, along with a few clones to handle the other necessary instruments.

"Today I shall be singing, pause for dramtic effect... You'll find out! Also, it's Nightcore! Now, lettuce begin!" I half yell dramtically with a huge grin on my face.

"Did he say lettuce?" Damien asks. **(Btw, there is swearing in the song, just a heads up)**

 _Song begin_

 _Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach_

 _Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

 _And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

 _With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

 _Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me_

 _There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

 _And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid, trust, deceived!_

 _With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

 _So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you  
With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives  
Clever alibis, Lord of the flies_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

 _Song end_

 **(Been wanting to use this in here since I heard it for the first time. Also I DIDN'T WRITE IT NOR DO I OWN IT! Song was written by Bryan Keith Holland and sung by The Offspring! THANK YOU! lOvE! also here's the link to the Nightcore** **watch?v=3wV3PhJFvg8** **)**

When I finished the song Dami and his friends immediatly started clapping. I smile and walk to Damien and he hugs me again. He looks at me with a little concern.

"Danny, what did you have to do get my dad and Apollo to do this for me?" I sighed, I knew he would ask that eventually.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Let's enjoy this while we can" I spoke in tone saying that this is not up for debat. He hesitantly nods and we go back to enjoying ourselves, there's pizza, cookies, fizzy drinks, chips etc. Damien introduced me to his orphan friends and we hit it off great. They told me some embarrassing storys and he blushed through out the entirety of it. My favorite was when he slipped on a chair and his face landed on his birthday cake when he turned nine. We continue to chat about different things while we wait for Clockwork to arrive. Speaking of which, where is that stopwatch?

"Uh hey Dami? Have you seen Clocky? He was supposed to be here..." I asked. He shrugged and I continued to wonder. About ten minutes pass and I decide we are not going to wait for Stopwatch anymore.

"All right! Time for cake!" I call and everyone cheers. The cake has a half chocolate half vanilla base, with coffee icing, the number 13 on the top made of icing too and skulls shaped cookies all over the top. He looks at it longingly and I ruffle his hair.

"Sorry Stopwatch, but if you don't get here soon then there won't be any cake left for you" I say in a singy song voice. Right after I say that a portal appears and Clocky comes out of it with a smile on his face.

"Well it's about time... Get it? Time? Okay I'll stop now... Where you been!?" Clockwork chuckles at me and I mock pout.

"I was making something for Damien. Luckily I finished it in time" he said with a smirk on his face. I glare at him before looking at what's in his hand. He has a small black box with no wrapping or anything like that and a belt hanging over his arm. Clockwork floats over to Damien and hands the box to him. Damien opens the box and gives Clockwork a 'really' look and pulls out a watch. It's a digital watch that's black with purple accents and three buttons on the right side. He puts the watch on his right wrist.

"So what do the buttons do?" he asks with a little bit of excitment in his voice.

"Why don't you press them and find out" Clockwork replies. Damien pressed the top button and a golden glow surrounds his entire body, he looks at Clockwork with a confused expression.

"It's a shield. It will protect from ghost attacks, to an extent anyway. It's not indestructible but it should block ghostly attacks for a little while. It also protects you from being overshadowed" Clockwork explained. Damien's eyes widened for a second and he grinned. Then frowned.

"How long does it last?" he questioned.

"The shield will last until it is destroyed, then it will regenerate and reactivate. The protection from being overshadowed will last as long as you wear the watch" Clockwork replied.

"Awesome" Damien said, then presses the middle button and he started to float...

"Um Dami... You're floating..." I slowly told him. He looked down and gave a slightly girly yelp. I laugh at his predicament.

"Clockwooork! How do I do this?" Damien whines. I laugh even harder, so do the rest of the ghostly guests. Damien crosses his arms and pouts.

"Daniel can give you flying lessons. Now the third button will make you intangible, I think it would be best for you to master flying before you try to move through walls in the human realm. Enjoy" Clockwork explained with a smile on his face. Damien just nods and presses the second button, shutting off his flight and promptly falling to the ground on his face in an almost comical kind of way **(Love it when that happens in cartoons XD)**. Clockwork hands Damien the belt. It's black with two knife sheaths on the sides.

"They're throwing knives. When you throw them after about thirty seconds they will teleport back into the sheaths" Clockwork explains. Damien grins madly and gives Clockwork a hug.

"Thanks stopwatch. Thanks to all you guys" he says with tears in his eyes.

 **WHOOPY LINE BREAK! That took FOREVER to write and I'm not even finished! God it took forever to come up with a present for Clocky to get Dami. Now you may say "seriously? A watch?" and I agree that it is more than likely cliche, it was my mom's idea blame her! Sorry not sorry mom :P Enjoy! Love!**

 _Time skip, after the party_

Damien is currently leading me out of the party to the observation room and he has still not told me why.

"Dami?" I ask. He hummed in response.

"Why are we here?" he grinned mischievously and I gulped.

"We are here because I know what you can do for my birthday to make it even better". I eyed him wearily. His face changed from that of 'evil teenager' to 'I just rememebered something' in an instant.

"By the way you never told me what you had to do for my presents". I sighed and prepared myself for the laughing.

"Hades said I owe him a favor and Apollo said that... I have to perform a concert for all the gods in a few days". I look over to him and he has a blank expression on his face that will vanish in, 3... 2... 1... Now. He burst out laughing and I leap at him in fake rage. We wrestle for a minute or two before I pin him on the ground, he is still laughing his face off.

"Yeah yeah, it's hilarious" I roll my eyes. He begins to calm down.

"I so have to go to that concert! You better sing 'You're gonna go far kid' at Olympus too" he says in a stern voice.

"Well duh. Wouldn't dream of leaving it out. So again why are we here?" I ask wearily. He goes back to his evil grin and I get off of him slowly backing away.

"You are gonna come with me back to the human world for my birthday. Oh and I mean _your_ human world. You need to get out more. If you were still human you would need a vitamin D supplement" he says casually. I just stare at him with my jaw on the ground. I was about to start running but then some shadows keep me in place.

"Nooo why Dami? You know I don't want to go there!" I whine.

"I don't care, you're going with me and we are going to Amity. You need to get used to the human world again. You'll have to go back eventually, so why not now? Besides, what are the chances of coming accross your old friends again?" he replied. I glare at him.

"You realise you just jynxed it right? Now we WILL run into them" I tell him. He has a look of realisation on his face.

"Huh. You're probably right. Oh well. You can hide your ghost signature and have a more human appearance remember? They won't know who you are, just trust me that everything will be fine" he says firmly. I sigh.

"Fine. Let's go Dami. How about we add salt to the wound and you can call me Danny when we come across them?" he gives me a weird look.

"What makes you think we will find them?"

"You said we wouldn't, so we will" I explain. He nods.

 **SO! THIS IS TAKING TO LONG! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO AFTER THIS CHAPTER! No worrys this is just a LINE BREAK! lOVe!**

"So where do you wanna start Dami? Karoake? Nasty burger? Contrary to it's name, their burgers are great. We could even go to Casper and prank some of the students with my ghost powers and your shadow traveling" I asked him.

"Hmm. I like the pranking idea, but I like the sound of you singing more, so lets do that. Why do want to sing anyway? You hate crowds" he raised his eyebrow slightly. I sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah I do, but Apollo is going to call me to sing for the Gods in a few days so I might as well get a little bit of practise in front of large crowds. But nothing will prepare me for that concert. Apollo said all the gods will be there. _All of them_ " I groaned and he laughed. We walk around trying to find a good place for me to sing. Before we left I used one of my powers to change my appearence to look more like Damien, so it's more convincing that we're brothers. My hair is now black and I have onyx black eyes, with a black short sleeve short and a black leather jacket, black jeans with a chain going around my waist, black jeans and black and silver combat boots, Skia and Fidi are still on my waist. Never leave home without them. I use my time powers to check the time.

"School is about to end so why don't we go there for me to sing? Annoy the living day lights out of Mr. Lancer" I say with a smirk. Damien returns my smirk.

"I agree. Although I don't think you should sing, Sam and Tucker might reconize your voice. How about a Lindsey Stirling song?" he suggests.

"Good idea. But what song? Something that Lancer would hate. Something extremely loud and awesome that I know Lancer would hate" we keep thinking of a song for me to play as we walk towards the school.

"What about Roundtable Rival?" Damien suggests. I think about it for a second.

"That could work, but I need a guitar player and I don't think using a clone is a good idea. I'd ask Ember but, she's currently stuck in a thermos. You don't know how to play the guitar either". We both frown. Damien speaks next.

"Yeah now that I think about it, a lot of her songs need more than just her violin. The Arena doesn't have the right tune to annoy Lancer and Beyond the Veil isn't loud enough either. Starts Align won't work and I don't think Master of Tides will either. Oh! What about Heist?"

"Hmm Heist might work... . It's not as loud as Roundtable Rival, but I could adjust the tune a little bit so it sounds a bit like Roundtable Rival" I keep thinking until Damien starts poking at my side.

"What is it Dami?"

"Why don't you start with Roundtable Rival and then instead of the guitar part, you use some of the music from Heist?" he suggested. My eyes widen.

"That's brilliant Dami! Just in time too! We're here and we have ten minutes to spare!" I exlaim excitedly whilst giving Damien a huge hug.

"Now I need a way to amplify the sound so it's loud enough to be heard from more than just the school. I want a huge audiance to help me prepare for Olympus" I close my eyes and concentrate for a few seconds. A microphone, speakers and everything else I need to amplify the sound shimmers into existence. I start to breathe heavily.

"Whew... That was not as easy as you would expect" Damien just stares with his mouth gaping.

"How did you...?"

"Clockwork gave the stuff to me awhile back. Put it in a pocket dimension so it won't get in the way. Now, lettuce get prepared" I say with a smirk.

"Stop saying lettuce Danny! You're not Bumi from Avatar!" Damien whines and I do my best Bumi laugh impression. It never occured to me as to how I am supposed to get rid of the stuff without attracting attention.

 **I still have more to do for this chapter. That's why it took forever for this to come out. I was stumped. Still am actually. Enjoy! Btw check out all those Lindsey Stirling songs. They're great! Also, does anyone have any idea of what Lancer would say when he sees Danny performing? I always wanted to use 'Womping Willows' for him. It just sounds like something he would say don't you think? lOVe!**

 **Sam POV (Just a little bit for you people)**

Only ten minutes left of the school day and it still feels like an eternity. I hear a small beeping sound coming from my wrist, my ghost detector. A few weeks ago Tucker created a device that instead of detecting nearby ghosts, it can detect when a ghost uses it's powers. I take a look at my watch. Only a few more minutes and I haven't heard any explosions so that must mean it's nothing too serious. I start to pack my books and stationary and a few seconds later, the bell rings. As I get up I hear some music starting to play from outside.

 _"Music... It must be Ember! I thought we already got her in the thermos!?"_ I rush out same as the rest of the school to see who's playing the music. I see Tucker and Valerie waiting by the school entrance for me. We go out the doors and see something we were not expecting. Two boys, brothers by the looks of them and the older one has a really unique violin. Even from here we can see he has a huge smirk on his face. I turn to Tucker and Valerie.

"You don't think it was him that set off our ghost detectors do you? I mean he looks like a completely normally teenager!" I ask them.

"I don't know Sam, looks can be deceiving" Valerie replied. The boy on the stage, still smirking away, taps on the microphone to get everyones attention.

"Boys and girls of Casper High! My name is Shadow Phoenix and this here is my brother, Shadeslayer! Now he'll just stand there staring into your soul, while I play my violin and blow your minds! Whether I mean that literally or not, you'll never know! Now enjoy!" he exlaims into the microhone. I slowly place my wrist blaster on my wrist just in case he turns out to be a ghost. The moment he starts playing, Mr. Lancer walks out in protest. To be expected considering it sounds amazing to us, but not to him.

 **Okay so I wasn't planning on ending it here but, I figured I should put up a chapter or else people will think I stopped or something. Hope you enjoyed! Btw I didn't come up with Shadeslayer I got it from a Percy Jackson story called: Percy Jackson, The Missing Hero. It's by chococookie1607. Btw here's what the bow looks like:** **.** **wow long link. Bye bye! Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo! So I want to thank you guys for the support, it makes me feel so happy smiley when I read the reviews! Love you guys! The Avatar references just HAD to happen. I HAD to put them there because I read this really amazing Avatar story called: Avatar: Rise of the Dragon Knight by MontagJ, also BrxkenArrow put up an Avatar story so that was part of it too. Love the Bumi episode. Okay so quick heads up, updates will come out slower becuase I am going crazy with ideas about a Percy Jackson story that I will write after this story. So until my brain calms down from Percy Jackson, updates will come slower... I will also NEVER update as just an authors note. I hate it when that happens so I will NEVER do that, I swear on the river styx :P Always thought that would be a great way to get married. Swear on the styx never to cheat and if you do, you get struck down by a bunch of lightning forever claiming your soul to live in the underworld in the styx... I have no idea how accurate that is, it's just a favorite fantasy of mine. Enjoy and Love!**

Feel what I feel

 **Danny POV**

After I finished my Roundtable Rival and Heist mix, the school started clapping so loud I had to block my ears. Mr. Lancer started to push his way through the crowd heading straight to me, looking absolutely fuming I might add. I smirked at his glare.

"Who are you?" Lancer demanded. I frowned and put my hand to my chin, faking contemplation.

"Hmm I think I said my name, though I can't be sure. Hey Shady soul stare, did I say my name?" I asked Damien innocently. He has an amused grin on his face while he starts walking towards me. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Why Shady I think you did. Although I think he was referring to your _real_ name. But then again, could they handle who you really are? I mean if they found out, what would happen I wonder" he mimicked my actions. We continued smirking while he looks like smoke should come out of his ears.

"Why Shady soul stare, could they handle either of my real names? Should we tell them the first real name I had, or the second one I use now? I like the second option better. Scare them so bad they wet themselves" I reply. Lancer has a little bit of nervousness in his eyes and face now. Meanwhile the students start yelling at me for an encore. Still smirking I address the crowd.

"Alright Casper High! How about you deal with your ever so depressing teacher here, while I set up a song for me to sing!" I yell at the crowd and they cheer while some of them drag Lancer away, mainly the football team. I walk over to the mic but before I can talk Damien grabs my arm and pulls me away so the others don't hear us.

"Danny why are you doing this!? We agreed you wouldn't sing!" he hissed and I smirked.

"Yes I know but I want to practice my music manipulation on these guys. I haven't used that a lot and I want to see if I can cause some chaos. Make the teens a little more rebellious than they already are" Damien looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to use my powers to make them essetianally become the epitamy of teenage rebellion. There will be teenage parties everywhere regardless of what the parents say. Complete with teenagers trying their parents beer and having drinking contests. Probably with a few of them waking up in the wrong bedroom in the morning" I say with a smirk and he returns it.

"Ember would approve. I approve" he replies.

"There is one problem though. I don't know if Sam and the others have Fenton phones on them or not. If they do then my powers won't affect them" I tell him.

"Well too late now buddy. You're singing and they're starting to get impatiant. Wreck havoc bro" he replies with his signature evil teenager smirk plastered on his face. I walk back up to the mic and tap on it to gain everyones attention. I give them a huge grin.

"Alright how about I sing a song about what you would rather be doing right now!?" I say into the mic and they yell in agreement. I know the perfect song too. As soon as I start playing a majority of the crowd start cheering, Damien looks at me with a little bit of concern in his eyes.

 _Song start_

 _Electric lights  
Blow my mind  
But I feel alright_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die  
You catch my eye_

 _If you wanna fly  
I'm so alive  
Never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Comin' up until we die  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque_

 _Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
I'm such a star_

 _King boulevard  
Blaze through the dark  
And never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Comin' up until we die  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque_

 _Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _Get my guitar  
Sunglasses on  
So light it up_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die  
I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Song end_

As I finish the song the crowd burst into huge cheers. I concentrated for a second to confirm if my powers had worked. As I hoped they did and I smirked, then frowned slightly but quickly covered it with a huge grin. Sam and the others are not affected which is not suprising but I was hoping that they would be affected so they wouldn't come after me, but I can see them coming towards me right now and they look mad. Damien walked up to me.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"They look mad"

"Yep"

"Should we run?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really"

"Then we stay. Besides, what will they do?" As I finish my sentence a blast flies past my face and I flinched to humor them. The crowd started to disperse when they heard the blast.

"Woah! What the hell!?" I yelled. I of course am not really suprised but I should humor them. They aimed their weapons at me and Damien. Sam and Tucker both have newer versions of the wrist blaster, while Valerie has a very new looking pistol in her hand, it looks like a a desert eagle version of her ghost tech she got from Vlad. I stood protectively infront of Damien with a look of malice in my eyes and I saw them shiver under my glare.

"Point that somewhere else or we're going to have a problem" I warned. Valerie fired her pistol, I put up a sound shield while dropping my disguise. My eyes glow a bright yellow and my guitar that I summoned for the song started glowing golden a little too. I noticed that in my barrier an actual bullet is there instead of energy. My eyes widen at the projectile. My glare intensifies at them.

"That was rude Valerie Gray. If I hadn't blocked this it might have hurt me" I say with my ghostly echo. I took the bullet from the shield and immediatly dropped it in pain as it burnt my fingers.

"Shit! You have ectoranium bullets!?" I yelled at them. They flinched then Valerie shot at me three more times. I put up another shield and they stopped mid air in the sound waves. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Shoot me again Gray and I will shoot back." To show her I mean buisness, I shot red and purple sound waves from my hands right past her ear, grazing her cheek leaving a small but noticeable burn mark. She placed her hand on her cheek gasping slightly when her hand touched the mark. She glares but doesn't fire again. I turn my gaze to Sam.

"Now mind telling me why you attacked me?" my voice sounding cold.

"We didn't, Valerie did" Tucker replied. Valerie glared at Tucker making him squeal.

"You are friends are you not?" they nod.

"Then you are responisble for each others actions. If any of you fire your weapons again then we will fight back" I warn them. Sam stepped foward her wrist blaster still pointed at me.

"What did you do to the others?" she demanded. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Samantha. All I did was play a song" I said feigning innocence. She growled.

"We know you're lying. We have detectors that tell when ghosts use their powers" she accused.

"Ah I see. Don't worry, I did nothing too bad. I just influenced them a little" I said with a sly smirk.

"What did you do!?" Valerie demanded. I chuckle.

"You'll see. The effects won't take place until about six tonight. Of course it's all going to happen on a subconscious level. I'd say at about nine you will know what I did , after all it will happen all over Amity Park" I finished with a chuckle, Damien sharing in the laugh. Valerie is still fuming mad. I look at her with an innocent curious look.

"Tell me Valerie, why are you so angry?" I asked her and she just aimed her gun at me... No she's aiming too far to the left to hit me, what could she... My eyes widen and she smirks. I raise my hand in front of me and I make a golden barrier in front of Damien and I, effectively blocking anything from coming into contact with Damien and I.

"What's wrong ghosty? Scared?" she remarked.

"Yes. Scared of what will happen if you touch my little brother" I reply darkly making Tucker shudder, Sam has this worried look on her face and she turns to Valerie.

"Hey Val, how about we don't piss off the ghost who can control time and vaporize stuff into golden dust" she said worridly. Valerie seems to ignore her.

"I can sense your intentions Gray. Samantha, Tucker if you attack me I will fight back. I don't like hurting people who don't deserve it" I tell them. Damien, who's been standing by speaks up.

"Why are we still here Siren? Can't you just teleport us out or freeze time and we can leave? Please?"

"I don't have enough energy left to do that. I can keep this barrier up for a long while but after the song, with that many people, took a bit of energy" I tell him. Valerie fires two shots at the shield and the bullets bounce off harmlessly.

"I warned you Gray. Damien can you restrain the other two?" I ask with a cold stare towards Valerie. Damien nods and summons his bow and aims at Tucker and Sam. They stare at Damien and the bow, he makes use of the distraction and fires net arrows at them both, pinning them to the ground. He nods at me and I walk foward.

"You know, I still have enough energy to influence you. Even with the Fenton phones you have, at this range, they won't help. What should I do? I could make you fall in love with Nathan, make you so scared you will never be able to touch anything ghost related again, give you PTSD and the list goes on. I can do all that with my guitar. All it takes is a little concentration and a few strokes on the guitar" I tell her with extreme malice in my voice. Her eyes flash with fear and anger. She aims and fires her pistol at me three times. I strum my guitar blasting red sound waves and the bullets disintegrate into gold dust. She starts reloading but I don't let her, I strum my guitar again blasting her backwards sending the pistol flying from her hand and Valerie landing on her back.

"You know, I hate hurting women but, if you continue to attack me then I won't hesitate. I have had a lot of practice to not hesitate hurting someone. So why don't I find out why you seem to have so much anger inside of you hm?" I say. I raise my hand and it glows gold along with my eyes, I focused on Valerie's heart and soul.

"Well Valerie Gray, it seems you hold a lot of grief in your heart, mixed with... Hate and I can feel you trying to keep me out but you won't. The hate is directed towards ghosts, of course it is, but specifically towards... Ah, Danny Phantom" she looks at me with wide eyes. I frown.

"I see, so your friends never told you who he is? Bad idea, leaving all these emotions bottled up, trust me I know" I say remembering my death quite well. I catch something of interest in her heart.

"Oh what's this? You used to hold feelings for Daniel Fenton, how sweet. Wonder how you would feel about Phantoms secret identitiy?" I smirk slyly.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sam yells at me from her net. I chuckle.

"And why not? She deserves to know. After all Daniel was her friend too" I feel someone poking my side and see Damien with a slightly scared expression on his face. I stop using my powers and face Damien.

"What's wrong Dami?" I asked concerned.

"You were starting to scare me and this isn't how I wanted this day to go Danny" the others gasp when he says my name.

"Let's just leave now, please? We can go to a restaurant with karoake and leave them here for now. They'll get out eventually anyway" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Dami, you don't normally get scared, so what's up?" I ask him turning my back on a still angry Valerie.

"It was your eyes. They were slowly turning from gold to red and you had this look in your eyes that just scared me. Probably those morons there too but still" I look at him with shock and concern.

"Alright let's go. We can still watch what the students do from our TV at home anyways so that's cool" I say with a smile. He nods happily. While he may be thirteen now he is still just a child and acts like one now and then. I hear something and turn around, my eyes widen and I don't react fast enough.

 _SHINK_

The small sound of a knife hitting something rings in my ears as I turn to face Damien. A look of shock on his face, red blood spilling out of his back, he collapsed and I caught him. I examine Damien's back and see a glowing green knife sticking out of his back. I stare at him in shock, the blade leaking a purple liquid combined with his red blood. One word crossed my mind.

 _Poison_

I turn to face the culprit. Valerie staring at me in triumph and then shock when she sees the red blood pouring from my little brothers back. Tears leak from eyes and I stare into Damien's eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey stay with me buddy. Don't you die on me! Damien please don't do this to me" I plead. His hand cups my face and I continue to cry.

"It's ok Danny.. I know you can't do anything about this. The poison meant for ghosts can hurt humans too, who would've thought" he laughs dryly. Tears pour from my eyes and I know he's right. The poison is meant for ghosts, but only to paralyze them. I could have survived the knife and the poison would have rendered me motionless for a few hours but to humans, it's more venomous than almost anything in the human realm, he'll die in minutes.

"Danny, I want you to know that I'm grateful for all you did for me. I can't say how much I appreciate what you have given me. Just do me a favor okay?" he says, his voice weak from the poison spreading through his system.

"Anything Damien. Anything you want and I'll do it, I swear" I promise still crying. He smiles.

"Good. Bury my ashes here mkay? In Amity Park. I want to be close to your home and that way you have to come out here more" he says with a laugh and I give a small laugh in return.

"There is one more thing I want to do before I die Danny" he says and pulls my face closer to his, he leans foward pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock, but I quickly melt into the kiss. We seperate and he has a smile on his face.

"I wanted to do that later tonight as a final birthday present you could give to me. You better visit me okay? Come to Elysium in my world. The ancient laws never said anything about the dead from another dimension visiting the dead in my world" he closes his eyes and with a smile on his face, he takes his last breath. The tears continue and I feel something awaken inside my soul. I scream.

 **FIRST LINE BREAK! I'M RUNNING NOW! BYE!**

 **Third Person POV**

As Danny screams his ghostly aura flares to fifteen feet tall looking like fire and the winds start to pick up, making his own personal hurricane surrounding him and Damien's body. His aura turns into a blood red colour giving him a menacing look to those around him. Valerie, Sam and Tucker get sent flying a few metres back and look at Siren in shock as Siren sets Damien's body gently down on the ground, the hurricane not affecting his body in the slightest. Removing the knife from Damien's back he walks towards Valerie, the hurricane following him. Valeire looks at him in fear as he gets closer to her.

"I didn't know he was human! If I had I wouldn't have thrown the knife! Please don't kill me!" Valerie pleads, but Siren doesn't reply. As Siren approaches Valerie, still lying on the ground, he looks at the knife in his hand. Taking his gold gold coat in his hand he wipes the blood and poison off the blade, staining his coat red and purple. He stared at Valerie with glowing red eyes that could scare even the bravest of ghosts and Gods while his aura is still flaring at fifteen feet and glowing red with the hurricane still going, making him even more terrifying to Valerie.

" **I don't care if you knew or not. You killed the person most precious to me and that is unforgivable. But I won't kill you, Damien wouldn't want that, he was to kind hearted for that despite being a child of Hades. It's unfortunate they get such a bad reputation in his world. I want you to remember that you took the life of a thirteen year old boy on his birthday, I want that to haunt you for the rest of your life, I want you to know what I feel and I think my new powers will help me do just that** " Danny speaks with his ghostly echo in a voice not entirly his own. Danny holds out his hand and feels his new powers of ancient and unknown sources and his instincts tell him what to do. He focuses on his emotions and directs them towards Valerie.

"Nióste aftó pou niótho!" he yells and a beam of red and green energy shoots out of his hand hitting Valerie in her chest and she cries out in pain before passing out. Danny's aura dies down and his eyes fade back to gold and green, the hurricane also dying down. He slowly makes his way to Damien's body. He falls to his knees beside Damien and starts to cry again, the tears seeming endless. He falls on his chest, passing out next to Damien before his unconscious body and Damien's body fade into the air in green mist, teleporting them to an unknown location, leaving Sam and Tucker to take care of Valeries unconscious body while thinking about what happened.

 **LINE BREAK OF SADNESS! Btw tell me how I did and please don't kill me. I don't want my evil side to take over the world... Maybe it was his idea for this... Love!**

 **Clockwork POV**

I stare at the time mirror in sadness, a lone tear falling down my face. I turn to prepare Damien's body for his shroud, just like the heros of his universe. Daniel's new powers exhausted him so he will be out for a few more days. I wave my hand and Damien's body gets wrapped in black cloth with Hades' symbol on it. I use my time powers to preserve the body until the time for his burning comes. I feel a presence behind me and turn to face an Observant. I mentally sighed.

"What now? Don't you usually come with a partner?" I ask in my most polite tone I can manage.

"You know very well what I came for Clockwork. I am here to take the boy prisoner. He is too dangerous to be kept on the loose" he growled at me. I glare at him.

"The boy has just lost the person closest to him and I checked the timelines, there are still only two outcomes. One good, one bad. This will only push him to do good" I reply calmly. He scoffs.

"How could you possibly know that!? You can't see the boy's future anymore! You don't know what he will do!" he yells. It takes all my restraint not to blast him into a random part of time.

"Because I know Daniel. This will only make him want to prevent events such as these even more" I explain.

"Now if you if you do not want to be thrown into a different era with no way back, I suggest you leave."

"I am not leaving without the boy!" he yells furiously.

"Daniel's instincts are on high alert. If you go anywhere remotly close to him he will wake up and attack you. I can't even go there without the high risk of him reacting badly" I tell him with irratation clearly showing in my voice.

"You have ten seconds before I send you into a random point in time" I warned. He growled and teleported away. I sighed loudly before heading towards the time mirrors. I contact Hades through the time stream. When I see his figure on the screen I can see he is clearly distraught.

"Lord Hades? I take it you felt him?" I ask soflty. He nodded.

"How is Daniel doing?" he asks with care, suprising me.

"He is still out cold, it will take a few days for him to wake up" I tell him.

"You're hiding something from me, time master". I nod in sadness.

"Daniel might not wake up for a lot longer than a few days. The emotional trauma has left him in a coma and I fear that he will be facing himself" I explain. He gives me a curious look.

"Daniel does not want to wake up. The loss of Damien affected him in way that he believes he does not have any reason to exist without Damien. If he doesn't recover then he will fade. He will more than likely be facing a few mental challenges in order for him to survive. While he does not want to, his body does. His subconscious mind is trying to keep him from fading". We both stay silent for a few seconds.

"I see. Tell Daniel if and when he wakes up that Damien is in Elysium and met up with his old orphan friends. He is happy but he misses Daniel greatly. I take it you will keep the body?" he speaks with sadness clear in his voice.

"No. Damien requested to be buried in Amity Park, so Daniel will have to visit more often" I reply with a sad smile. Hades nods and cuts the connection. I use the time mirrors to keep an eye on Daniel.

"You better stay with me Daniel. I haven't even told you of your other father yet."

 **LINE BREAK! PLEASE LET ME LIVE FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS OR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO FINISH THIS STORY! Love!**

 **Danny POV** _ **(In his mind)**_

Darkness is all I can see right now. I can hardly feel my body, I can't move and I feel something, but I don't know what. Last I remember was Damien talking to me and then... Valerie's knife in his back... I can feel my anger starting to swell at the mere thought of Valerie.

"Hey calm down or else I'm going to go somewhere else" I hear a voice, a childs voice.

"Who's there?" I ask weakly. I hear childish giggles and I struggle to open my eyes.

"Who do you think silly. You're unconscious so there is only one person you could talk to. Duh" the child replies in fits of giggles.

"Are you my conscience?"

"Sorry Dory but no. I'm you!" that got me to open my eyes. In front of me in all the darkness is a little version of me. Black hair, baby blue eyes, wearing my old space ship pajama one piece. I smile at him. He smiles back with the goofy grin I had when I was still that age.

"So where am I anyways?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Did you not hear me before? You are sleeping. You're in your mind. As you can see it's pretty dark and boring and dull and mopey and needs some decorations" he says in quick succession. Does he not need to breath?

"Not really since I'm just a part of your unconscious mind I don't really exist but whatever. I don't think about it too much."

"You read my thoughts?"

"No duh. I am you and you are me."

"Why are you here?"

" _I_ am here to make sure _you_ don't give up on your afterlife, Mister. Damien wouldn't want you to just fade away so why are you giving up?" he says. It's hard to take him seriously with that cute and squeaky voice.

"Hey! I heard that! You're a big meany" he pouts and I can't help but laugh.

"Anyways we are going to give you a chance to wake up. If you fail our tests you fade. You succeed, you wake up" little me explains.

"What if I don't take your tests? And what do you mean we?" I question with a frown.

"You don't take the tests, you fade. It's your choice but I think we both know Damien would come back from the dead just to kill you again if you just gave up. When have we ever been a quitter?" he demands. He makes a good point.

"Darn right I do!"

"Language…"

"Whatever!" he pouts.

"Alright. I'll take the tests." He jumps in excitment.

"Yes! Okay this will be so great! Well for us not you. Be warned though big me, this will not be easy" he told me in the most serious voice he can muster. I hum in response. A bright light engulfs the two of us and I think the first test is about to begin.

 **OKAY! So that's done. Tell me what you think and please don't kill me. I really liked Damien too so maybe I can come up with a way for him to come back sometime. Please leave a review and ideas! I don't own the song! It's by Charli XCX! Also the words/spell chant thing that's not in english, well it's greek. You can thank google translate for that. I swear I'm forgetting something... Meh. Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I am really really sorry for taking so long to update. I have major writers block for this story and my mind is going crazy with ideas for a Skyrim story, although that seems to have halted for a little bit... So you have that to look forward to! I have been reading Pokemon fanfics lately sooo then this chapter happened... I also got Ultra Moon for Christmas so that is also a factor... Hehe... Heads up though this chapter will be a crossover with an anime but only for this chapter. So yeah. I am going to try to make this chapter as long as possible but it might not be as long as I usually try to make them. I might make a new series of one-shots which would be just all the different missions Danny has been on with and without Damien... Tell me what you think. This chapter is mainly to try and get my imagination flowing in this story's direction again. I go through phases with my fanfics, one day I'll be reading Skyrim story's, the next it's Pokemon and the next it's How To Train Your Dragon etc etc. I have also only recently managed to come up with what to do for Danny's tests so that's a plus! Love and Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year! I meant to upload this on Christmas but yeah... I'm lazy so I'm sorry...**

 **HEADS UP! This is a once off and takes place BEFORE Damien died!**

Dimension Mission: Ash (4 months before Damien's death)

 **Danny POV**

"Dami, Dami, Dami, Dami" I chanted shaking Damien's sleeping form to wake him up. He is such a deep sleeper. Damien just groaned and swiped his hand at me in his sleep. I paled slightly when shadows came from under his bed and hit me square in the chest and sent me flying into the old record player I made.

"Ow... Really got to work on his control" I groan. I glance at my record player in horror, an annoyed look spreading accross my face. **(I'm to lazy to look up and describe a record player so... yeah. Also known as an LP. Use your imagination Ludo, love that cartoon. SVTFOE, google it, watch it).**

"Damien! That was the FIRST record player ever made and you just blasted me into it! Oh you so deserve what I'm about to do" I spoke with mischievous venom dripping in my voice. I got up and summon my guitar and aimed it squarely at Damien.

"Hmm what song line to blast him with? He hates My Little Pony sooo" I say to myeself with a mischievous smirk planted firmly on my face. I walk over to my stereo set and turn on the moniter. I type in 'Welcome to the Show' My Little Pony Equestria Girls. I mute and pause it before it has a chance to make a sound. I crank up the volume to max and summon a microphone. Setting the stereo to 'no vocals' I pick up a a mini speaker and place it on Damien's bedside table.

"You are so going to regret being a heavy sleeper Dami" I smirk at his still sleeping form, a look of absolute peace on his face.

 _"Oh oh oh I've got the music in me!"_ I sing loudly into the mic. Damien screams in a totally manly way (and not at all like Misty does when near a bug type Pokemon) and falls of his bed in a state of panic. I burst out laughing and he just glares at me. My laugh is cut short when a shadow knife landed in the wall next to me.

"What. The. Hell. made you do that!?" he yelled at me a murderous expression on his face. I laugh again which is promptly cut short due to another knife in the wall, although this one is a little closer than the last.

"You blasted me in your sleep and broke my record player" I quickly told him. He turns his attention to the destroyed record player. He frowned.

"Well excuse me princess. You know I'm a heavy sleeper and that I'm still struggling to control the shadows in my sleep. Why the hell did you use MY LITTLE PONY TO WAKE ME UP!?" he screamed. I paled, a lot more than a ghost should be able to, when shadows started to form around him and started spreading.

 _"Maybe I went a little overboard. Meh, worth it"_

"Well gotta run! Good morning to you too Dami!" I say before phasing into the ground. I'll fix the record player later I guess... If there's anything left of the thing when I get back. I sigh and head towards the observation room. I fly in to see an amused Clockwork floating next to the time mirrors. I mock pout and turn my head away.

"Daniel you should have seen that coming. I don't need to look into the future to know that Damien would have done that when you used My Little Pony to wake him up" he says with a smile on his face. I glare at him.

"Yeah well, it was worth it. So what's my next mission?" I ask eagerly. He smiles but I see a hint of mischievous intent in his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him in suspicion.

"You will be going to the Pokemon universe Daniel" he says. I stare at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Let it out, I know you want to" he sighs blocking his ears. I take deep breath.

"... AWESOME I CAN'T WAIT *GASP* WILL I BE A POKEMON? CAN I CHOOSE?" I stop talking and just squeal like a little girl. Clockwork winces slightly at my outburst. Damien comes running in wanting to see what happened. Before he could say anything I flew at him faster then he could see.

"DAMI I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON UNIVERSE!" I scream at him and he just falls over. He stares at me with wide eyes with a little bit of jealousy in them.

"Woah, that's pretty cool" he says with amazement in his voice. He frowns.

"Wait, I though that the Pokemon universe is just an anime?" he asks. I shrug and turn to Clockwork. He smiles at me.

"It was but, much like ghosts, if enough thought or effort goes into a cartoon, anime etc, is put in then said anime or cartoon will become it's own universe. The Pokemon anime has become largely innacurate since it became it's own universe" he said with a slight frown.

"When did it become it's own universe Clocky?" I ask genuinely curious.

"A little bit before the Sun and Moon series started. Ash has never been to Alola, at least not yet and has been training all of his other Pokemon that are with Professor Oak" he replies. I nod and another question comes to mind.

"Have any of his other Pokemon evolved yet? It makes no sense that Pokemon like his Snivy, Oshawott and Gible never evolved. I mean how AWESOME would it be for Ash to have used Garchomp?" I ask with a slight frown. Damien nods in agreement.

"Yeah I agree it also would have been pretty cool if they made Ash learn how to use his aura" Damien states.

"Yes as a matter of fact, only one of them however. That was Pikachu" he says. We gape at him.

"WHAT!?" we yell at him and he chuckles.

"Not funny Clockwork!" we say at the same time. We glare at him for a few seconds before stopping.

"Anyhow, what will we be doing Clocky?" I ask and Clockwork frowns at the ever persistent nickname.

"You will be cheering up a young boy after his father left. How you do it is up to you. Yes Damien you can go with" he says. Damien gasps in excitment and I grin at him.

"However, something will happen and you will be happy and unhappy about it" he says to both of us.

"Wait what? What will happen to who?" I ask but Clockwork just smirks and opens the portal. We both roll our eyes and step through.

 **LINE BREAK OF POKEMANZ!**

 **Damien POV**

As we walk through the portal I feel my body shift and I start to get smaller. As we exit the portal I look around and see we're in the forest with Pallet Town in view. I hear a gasp and look around before seeing someone's legs. I frown and look up to see Danny staring at me with wide eyes. He squeals and I wince, and my hearing seems to be a lot better somehow.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! DAMIEN YOU'RE AN UMBREON!" he screams. He picks me up and starts nuzzling my face and strangely it's comforting. Then I realize what he said.

 **"W-what!?"** I jump out of his arms and run to the nearest lake to see my reflection. I am indeed an Umbreon, but I have spiked fur on my forehead. I look pretty cool I must admit. But why am I an Umbreon? Then it clicks.

 **"Clockwork! Change me back right now you insufferable stopwatch! When we get home you'll have have to fly away from every shadow in your stupid clocktower of a lair!"** I scream to the air. I hear a rustling behind me and look to see a Rattata.

 **"Geez, why are you yelling? Who's Clockwork? Unusual name for a Pokemon"** she says with a glare. I glare back at her and she shifts a little.

 **"None of your buisness Rattata"** I snap and she flinches. My glare softens and I sigh.

 **"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just angry at my guardian is all"** I explain softly and she sighs. I sit down in front of the lake and start drinking like dogs do in my universe. It's surprisengly easy. The Rattata sits next to me.

 **"Yeah whatever"** she looks at me curiously.

 **"What's a guardian? Is that some kind of human trainer?"** she asks. I stop drinking as I've had enough.

 **"Guardian is the term used for someone who watches over you but is not your parent, well your parent is also your guardian but if you get a new guardian you're not going to call them your parent are you?"** I say and she gives me a weird look.

 **"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"** I ask shifting a little.

 **"I thought only humans call their memma's parents. You weren't raised by your memma's were you?"** she asks with sympathy in her voice. So Pokemon call their parents memma. I like that actually, wait am I just saying that because I'm an Umbreon or do I actually like that term. Whatever. I'll think on it later. Our ears twitch as we hear someone calling.

"Damien! Where did you go!? We have to finish our mission remember!? I'm sure Clockwork will change you back once we complete what we have to do!" I hear Danny calling out to me. I sigh and look over to see the Rattata panicking a little.

 **"Hey calm down, that's my friend he won't hurt or capture you. He's not a trainer so just relax"** I say soothingly. She just looks at me before relaxing a little bit.

 **"Danny! I'm over here by the lake!"** I call out to him and he changes direction. He walks over with a smile when he sees the Rattata.

"There you are! Making new friends? That's nice. You wanna know something weird?" he asks with a half frown half smile. I tilt my head.

 **"Sure why not?"** I answer.

"I can understand everything you're saying Dami. I'm not a Pokemon and if I was I would be a ghost type. It's obvious why" he says with a giggle. I look at him in shock before my expression deadpans at his reasoning.

"So what moves do you know Dami? I've never seen a Pokemon's attacks up close before" he asks with little stars in his eyes and I groan. I look over and see that the Rattata from before had left and I frown.

 **"Danny you scared my new friend away"** I say with a pout. He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Now back to your moves what can you do? Show me, show me!" he pleads and I roll my eyes.

 **"How am I supposed to know? I haven't been a Pokemon for more then ten minutes and you expect me to know attacks? And you're such a fanboy, why did I have to be the Pokemon? You would have made a great Shuppet"** I say with a bit of a glare. He frowns at me.

"No way, I would much rather have been a Zorua! Sure it's not a ghost type but if I had to choose then I would be a Zorua" he says crossing his arms. I roll my eyes again.

 **"Yeah whatever let's just find this kid and cheer him up so I can be human again"** I say while starting to walk towards Pallet Town again, with Danny walking next to me. He frowns at the mention of the kid.

"What are we going to do to cheer him up anyway? I could sing him a song but, I would like to know what happened before I choose one" he says with a thoughtful expression.

 **"Well Clockwork said that his father left him and his mother. Which reminds me, who are we supposed to help anyway? Clockwork never gave us a name"** I say with a glare at the air. Danny looks at me.

"Isn't it obvious? Who's the one person that we both know about that has a mother and no father?" he asks me. I mentally face palm.

 **"Ash. Duh. Gary's parents we know nothing about and Ash has only his mother. What happened to him anyway? Do you have any theories?"** I ask him and he thinks for a minute.

"Well I think that his father had to go away for some aura guardian buisness" he says with a fond smile on his face. I give him a look that says 'really?', well as best as I can as an Umbreon. He sees my expression and rolls his eyes. Again.

"When I first saw Lucario and the mystery of Mew and we found out that Ash can use aura I didn't really think anything of it at first, but when I watched it again a few years later and actually heard that Ash's aura is EXACTLY the same as Sir Aaron's it got me thinking: What if Ash is a direct descendant of Sir Aaron, and if Ash is then that means that either his father or his mother would be as well. In this case, I say the father because he's gone and Ash's mother, well I want to say she couldn't hurt a bug type, but that might not be true" he explains and I give it a bit of thought.

 **"Well anything is possible I guess. So if Ash is infact related to Sir Aaron, then that means that he must have had a child with the princess at the time, right? So if you're right, Ash is royalty"** I reply with excitment in my voice.

"Anyway. I think I know what to sing to him" he says with a smile on his face. I stop when my ears twitch and I hear crying. We're at the edge of the forest now so we were bound to find someone. But this someone is crying.

 **"Hang on, I hear someone crying in that direction"** I say using my front paw to point in the direction of the crying. Danny nods.

"I'm going to go check it out. If he or she is hurt I don't want to leave them there alone" he says and starts walking in the direction that I pointed. I follow him.

 **LINE BREAK OF AURA! I WISH I WAS AN AURA GUARDIAN OR A ZORUA!**

 **Danny POV**

I walk slowly in the direction Damien, the newly turned Umbreon, pointed and stop when I see a child. He looks about five years old, black spiky hair, white shorts with red stripes down the sides and a white shirt with red stripes. He has his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around his legs with his face buried in them and he's crying softly trying to not make a sound. I slowly walk up to him.

"Hey there. Why are you crying?" I ask as Damien appears next to me. He jumps a little when he hears me and his eyes show a little bit of fear in them.

"Hey it's okay, no need to be scared. Why don't you pet my friend Damien hear? Don't worry he's friendly" I say with smile on my face. His eyes move to where Damien is standing and his eyes lighten a little a bit. Damien gives off a smile and walks to him, nuzzling his leg and the kid smiles wide and strokes his fur. I sit next to him against the tree.

"So, will you tell me why you were crying? I can be good shoulder to lean on" I tell him with a friendly smile. His face dims a little and his eyes water a bit. I gently pull him onto my lap and he buries his face in my chest.

"There, there, let it all out" I gently pat his back as he continues to cry into my chest. After a few minutes he calms down.

"My daddy left me and my mom" he says while still crying. This is him. Ash. Of course it is, the hair is so spiky he could be fifty and I should have known it was him.

"Did he tell you why?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Mommy just said that he's a hero and will come back someday" my heart pinches a little. Damien gives off a whine before glaring at me.

 **"If you ever tell anyone that I actually liked it when he stroked me I will kill you... Again"** he warns with a glare. I chuckle.

"I think Damien wants you to stroke him again" I tell him. He smiles at that and moves to stroke Dami again.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Ash. What's yours?" he replys. I smile.

"Call me Siren, Ash" he gives me a weird look before shrugging. I realize something.

"Ash does your mother know where you are?" I ask with concern. He shifts nervously and shakes his head. I sigh and stand.

"Well then. Come on let's get you home Ash, I'm sure she's worried about you." He nods at me before standing. He takes my hand in his and I smile. Kids, if not taught otherwise, they trust easily. We walk through the forest and I decide to sing him a song.

"Ash, I'm going to sing if you don't mind. Just to pass the time" I say and he lights up a little at the chance of hearing me sing. Music starts to play in the background.

"Hey where's the music coming from Siren?" he asks and I frown in response.

"Don't break the forth wall Ash, shatter it to a thousand tiny pieces instead" I say with a smile and he laughs.

 _Song start_

 _I have a dream, you are there_  
 _High above the clouds somewhere_  
 _Rain is falling from the sky_  
 _But it never touches you're way up high_

I lift him up and to my shoulders and he squeaks a little before giggling. I smile as I sing.

 _No more worries, no more fears_  
 _You have made them disappear_  
 _Sadness tries to steal the show_  
 _But now it feels like many years ago_

I put a little bit of my powers into the song so it helps him with his emotions while Damien smiles at the song.

 _And I, I will be with you every step_  
 _Hey! hey!_  
 _Tonight I found a friend in you_  
 _And I'll keep you close forever_

 _Come fly with me_  
 _Ohh-u-ohh ohh-u-ohh_  
 _Into a fantasy_  
 _Ohh-u-ohh_

 _And you can be whoever want to be_  
 _Come fly with me_

 _We can fly all day long_  
 _Show me the world, sing me a song_  
 _Tell me what the future holds_  
 _You and me, we'll paint it all in gold_

We look around and see some Pidgey fly by and some Rattata staring in at us in curiosity. Ash smiles at them and waves.

 _And I, I will believe your every word_  
 _Hey! hey!_  
 _'Cause I, I have a friend in you_  
 _We'll always stay together_

 _Come fly with me_  
 _Oh-u-ohh ohh-u-ohh_  
 _Into a fantasy_  
 _Ohh-u-ohh ohh-u-ohh_  
 _Where you can be whoever you want to be_  
 _Come fly with me_

 _Hey!_

 _And I, I will be with you every step_  
 _Tonight I found a friend in you_  
 _And I keep you close forever_  
 _Come fly with me_  
 _Into a fantasy_  
 _Where you can be whoever you want to be_  
 _Come fly with_

 _Come fly with me_  
 _Oh-u-ohh ohh-u-ohh_  
 _Into a fantasy_  
 _Ohh-u-ohh ohh-u-ohh_  
 _Where you can be whoever you want to be_  
 _Come fly with me_

 _Song end_

As I finish the song I pull him down from my shoulders before he falls asleep. He falls asleep with a smile on his face while I carry him bridal style.

 **"Great singing as always, Danny. But did you have to make him fall asleep? Isn't he getting heavy?"** Damien asks. I smile and shake my head.

"Not really, he's as light as a feather. Only because of my powers, if I was human then he would be heavy, but I'm not. By the way there's something I want to try before we go back" I reply and he looks at me skeptically when I mention that I want to try something. Before he can question it I see Ash's house.

"Hey look there's Ash's house. Got to be considering A: I know what it looks like and B: It has Officer Jenny and her Growlithe next to Ash's mom. She looks quite upset" I say. He looks over and he starts running to Ash's mom. When he gets there I see him getting the adults attention and pointed in my direction. I smile and wave at them and they all come running. Before she says anything I speak.

"Miss, Ash is asleep and should probably stay asleep, at least for now so, please keep it down" I ask politely and she nods hesitantly. Officer Jenny steps foward.

"Sir, please tell us where you found Miss Ketchum's son and why he is with you" she asks with a suspicous glare. I smile and explain how I found Ash and sang him to sleep.

"I promise I didn't hurt him in any way shape or form Officer. I didn't check him for injuries though, he didn't seem to be in any pain" I tell Officer Jenny and she nods.

"Thank you for bringing him straight here but I must ask, how did you know he lived here?" she asks.

"I didn't. Vermillion city is a little bit farther away from where I found him so I figured he must have family here in Pallet. If he didn't I would have taken him to Vermillion City's police station so they could call his parents" I explain and she nods turning to Ash's mom.

"Well Miss, it looks like Ash is safe and sound so we can call it a day. Have a nice day both of you" she says before getting on her motorcycle and driving away. I turn to Ash's mother.

"Would you like to take him or would you like me to carry him inside for you?" I ask politely. She smiles.

"Please carry him inside for me. I'm afraid I can't do that anymore" she says with a fond smile. I nod and we walk towards the door with Damien trailing behind us. When we step inside I set him on the couch gently and Ash's mom covers him with a blanket from his room while Damien jumps up and settles on Ash's chest, curling in a ball with a yawn. I struggle to keep a straight face and Delilah takes a photo. She sets her camera down and turns to me.

"What's your name young man? I would like to know the name of my son's saviour" she asks with a smile. I smile back.

"Siren, Miss..." I trail off.

"Delilah, call me Delilah. I must say you have a most unusual name, Siren" she says with a curious glance. I chuckle to her surprise.

"I know, but I like it, so what does it matter?" I reply.

"I suppose you're right. Would you like something to eat? You must have come a long way" she asks. I smile and shake my head.

"Thank you Delilah but, I must be going, I have something to do and can't spend too much time here" I explain sadly before pulling out a piece of paper. I hand it to her and she gives me a confused look.

"It's the lyrics of the song I sang to Ash on my way here. He might like it if you sing it to him every once in awhile" I explain with a smile. She nods in thanks and sets the paper on the table. I walk over to Damien and pick him up gently. I turn to Delilah at the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality Delilah" I say with small bow.

"Will we ever see you again Siren?" she asks with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know. Tell Ash I said goodbye and I hope he get's better soon. Remember the song Delilah" I say with a wink and leave.

 **LINE BREAK OF I DON'T KNOW WHAT! I WISH TO BE A ZORUA JIRACHI!**

 **Still Danny POV**

I stop when we're at the edge of town and with one last look at Ash's house, I create a portal and Damien and I step through.

"Welcome back Daniel, Damien" Clockwork says with a nod and a smirk. I smile at seeing my father figure while Damien glares.

"You stopwatch just got on the christmas naughty list now I won't give you anything" Damien says crossing his arms with a pout. I burst out laughing and Clockwork just stays smirking.

"We both know that's not true Damien. No I have not checked what you will give me" Clockwork says. Damien yawns and heads to our room without another word. I shrug at him before following. At the start of the corridor I turn to Clocky.

"Hey Clocky, will I ever get to go back there? I forgot to try and summon Lugia" I say with a frown. He smiles and turns to the time mirrors.

"I have never stopped you from going where you want to go Daniel" He raises his hand and a small notebook flys towards me and I catch it.

"It's a book containing all the names of the dimensions created from anime, cartoons, games etc" he says and I keep a blank expression on my face. He sighs and blocks his non existent ears. I take a deep breath.

"... DAMI I HAVE A BOOK AND WE NEED TO READ IT NOW! DON'T ASK WHY JUST LOOK AT IT" I scream while running down the hall.

"THANKS CLOCKWORK!" I yell back. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to go to Skyrim, Cyrodil, The Mass Effect universe and so many others.

"DAMI PACK YOUR THINGS WE'RE GOING TO SKYRIM AND WE WILL SEE A DRAGON BEFORE WE LEAVE! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO CARRY YOU TO GET UP CLOSE I WILL TOUCH A DRAGON BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY!" I scream at him from the observation rooms hallway.

 **And done! 4700 words I think is good. So anyway I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas everyone! Maybe I should have put in Santa somewhere... Nah. Please read and review and tell me if I should put other stuff like this in it's series of one-shots. Merry Christmas! Btw the song is 'Into A Fantasy' by Alexander Rybak and is also the HTTYD2 soundtrack I believe.. But yeah, still don't own DP or the song or Ash and his mom or the Pokemon etc... Please get rid of Sun and Moon anime part and change it back to it's original anime style... You changed a really good anime into a goofy cartoon... So sad :( LoVe!**


End file.
